Jogo de Sedução
by beatrizpattz
Summary: Jogo de Sedução , apresenta Zach, um soldado DarkRiver que você irá amar, e Annie, uma mulher humana que se vê envolvida com este felino irresistível.
1. Chapter 1

_**Desejos**_

8 de dezembro de 1960

Querido Papa Noel,

Eu não estou certa que eu ainda acredito em você, mas eu não sei a quem mais perguntar, então eu espero que você não seja só imajinário como papai diz. Eu estou no hospital, mas não se preocupe, eu não quero que você gaste sua májica para me fazer melhor. O M-Psy veio e olhou para minha perna e disse que eu andaria novamente. Você sabe os Psy não tem sentimentos. Eu acho que significa que eles não podem dizer mentiras. E a agradável enfermeira changeling-a que pode se transformar em um cervo-ela me disse que com fizio fisioterapia, eu ficaria bem.

A razão eu estou escrevendo para você é porque eu estou solitária. Não conte a minha mãe, o.k. ? Ela vem me ver, mas ela está sempre tão triste. Ela olha para mim como se eu estivesse quebrada, como se eu não fosse mais sua menininha forte. E meu papai não me visita. Ele nunca prestou nenhuma atensa atenção em mim de qualquer jeito, mas isso ainda faz meu coração doer.

Eu sei que você não pode fazer meu papai vir para me ver, mas eu estava perguntando-me, já que você é májico, você acha que podia mandar pra mim um amigo? Alguém divertido que queira estar comigo e que não se importe que minha perna esteja toda mutilada. As crianças aqui são legais, mas todas elas vão para casa depois de pouco tempo. Seria maravilhoso para ter alguém que é meu, alguém que não tem que partir.

Meu amigo pode ser humano ou Psy ou Changeling. Eu não me importo. Talvez você pudesse achar alguém que também é solitário, e então nós poderíamos ser não-solitários juntos? Eu prometo que eu compartilharei todas as minhas coisas, e eu a deixarei (ou até um menino) escolher os jogos que nós brincamos.

Acho que é só isso. Obrigado por ovir.

Annie

P.S.: Eu não me importo nem um pouco se você não me der quaisquer outros presentes.

P.p.s.: Eu sinto muito sobre os erros de iscrita. Eu tive que faltar à escola, mas agora eu realmente estou tentando por em dia com o tutor de computador do hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Annie olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos bravos da criança de sete anos sentada na carteira em frente a sua, braços cruzados e lábios projetados em um bico. Bryan a encarou, a fúria de seu leopardo aparente em cada linha de seu corpo. Annie estava acostumada a ensinar crianças changeling - muitos DarkRiver vinham para esta escola, perto como era de seu território. Ela estava habituada a suas naturezas afetuosas, suas ocasionais transformações acidentais em leopardo, e até seu pavio curto quando comparadas com os das crianças humanas. O que ela não estava acostumada era com tal desobediência descarada.

—Bryan, — ela começou, pretendendo, mais uma vez chegar ao fundo disso.

Ele balançou sua cabeça, empinando o queixo. —Eu não vou falar com ninguém a não ser o Tio Zach.

Annie olhou seu relógio. Ela havia ligado para o tio de Bryan vinte minutos atrás, logo após o último sinal. —Eu deixei uma mensagem. Mas ele pode não checá-las imediatamente.

—Então nós esperamos.

Ela quase sorriu na teimosia dele, mas soube que isso só pioraria as coisas. —Você tem certeza que não quer me dizer por que você bateu em Morgan?

—Não.

Annie enrolou de volta uma mecha de cabelo que escapou do coque que ela fez com um par de palitos chineses laqueados em uma vã tentativa de estilo. —Talvez nós pudéssemos conversar com sua mãe juntos. Você se sentiria mais confortável discutindo as coisas com ela?

Ela já havia chamado a Sra. Nicholson para lhe dizer que Bryan chegaria tarde em casa. A mulher levou isso numa boa - ela tem três meninos. —E um deles está sempre de castigo. — ela disse com uma risada, e amor em cada sílaba. —Já que você está esperando Zach, ele pode trazer este bebê mal comportado para casa.

—Bryan? — Ela chamou, quando seu pequeno causador de problema permaneceu em silêncio.

—Não. Você prometeu que eu podia esperar o Tio Zach. — Ele retrucou. —As promessas devem ser mantidas, é isso que Tio Zach sempre diz.

—Isto é verdade. — Cedendo, ela sorriu. —Vamos esperar que seu tio esteja aqui logo.

—Encontro quente? — A voz era rica, escura, e completamente fora de lugar em sua sala de aula.

Surpreendida, ela encarou o homem que estava encostado no vão da porta. —Tio Zach?

Um sorriso que enfraqueceu seus joelhos. —Só Zach está bom. — Vívidos olhos cor de água limpa, cabelo liso preto cortado de um modo negligente, pele dourado- avermelhada e ossos que falavam de um antepassado das tribos nativas. —Você ligou.

E ele veio.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentando com o pensamento que passou por sua cabeça. —Eu sou Annie Kildaire, professora de Bryan.

Quando Zach aceitou a mão que ela estendeu em um gesto automático de cortesia, o calor dele passou por sua pele para queima-la por dentro. Ela sentiu sua respiração aumentar e soube que ela estava ficando muito mais vermelha. Deus querido, ela era inútil perto de homens bonitos. E o "Tio" Zach era o homem mais bonito que ela já tinha visto.

Ele também estava olhando fixamente para ela. Provavelmente para seu sempre confuso laço de cabelo, suas bochechas vermelhas brilhantes, seus olhos marrons mortificados. Puxando sua mão, ela tentou tirá-la. Ele segurou-a enquanto olhava Bryan. Seu sobrinho continuava sentado lá com uma expressão amotinada em seu rosto. Vendo suas mãos apertadas, ele deu a seu tio um olhar que gritava "traidor".

Zach voltou sua atenção para Annie. —Diga-me o que aconteceu.

—Você poderia... — Ele apertou sua mão novamente.

Ele olhou abaixo, pareceu considerar isto, então finalmente soltou. Com os dedos formigando com a memória sensitiva, ela depressa tratou de se ocupar arrumando a pilha de boletins em sua escrivaninha. —Gostaria de sentar-se? — Ele elevou-se sobre ela. Isso não era particularmente difícil, mas ele era grande, de um modo muito intimidador. Ombros sólidos, puro rígido músculo e força esguia. Um soldado, ela pensou, ciente de alguns dos graus dentro da hierarquia DarkRiver, Zach tinha que ter o grau de soldado.

—Eu prefiro ficar de pé.

—Certo. — Ela não se sentou também. Isso não lhe deu muita vantagem - ou qualquer vantagem para ser franca - mas se ela se sentasse com ele assomando-se todo grande e intenso acima dela, ela provavelmente perderia o poder de fala. —Bryan esmurrou um colega durante o último período. Ele se recusa a me dizer o que causou o incidente.

—Entendo. —Zach franziu as sobrancelhas. —Por que o outro menino não está aqui?

Ela perguntou-se se ele pensava que ela estava favorecendo alguém. —Morgan está na enfermaria. Ele é um tanto... delicado.

Zach levantou uma sobrancelha. —Delicado?

Ela quis encará-lo ela mesma. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem do que ela estava falando. —Morgan fica doente muito facilmente. — E tem uma mãe que o trata como se ele fosse feito de vidro. Dado que a mesma coisa enlouqueceu Annie quando era criança, ela poderia ter tentado conversar com Sra. Ainslow sobre isto, mas era óbvio que Morgan gostava da atenção. —Ele estava muito chateado para ficar próximo de Bryan, apesar de eu preferir conversar com eles juntos.

—Humano?— Zach perguntou.

—Não,— ela disse, tentando não parecer muito satisfeita por seu olhar de surpresa. —Cisne.

—Cisnes não são predadores, —o que, Annie sabia, era o porquê da família de Morgan ter permissão para ficar em território DarkRiver —mas eles não são exatamente fracos.

—Enquanto todos os humanos são?— Ela estava irritada o suficiente para dizer.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. —Eu disse isto, querida?

Seu rosto aqueceu de dentro pra fora. —Eu sou professora de Bryan.

—Não minha. — Um sorriso. —Você podia ser, entretanto. Quer brincar de aulinha, Professora?

Ela lidava com felinos DarkRiver ao longo do ano, mas na maior parte, eles eram casados, ou casais em relações de longo prazo. Ela não tinha nenhuma ideia de como lidar com um macho provocador que claramente não era só ciente do efeito que causava, mas confiante o suficiente para tirar vantagem disso. Atenção aos fatos, ela disse a si mesma, só o fatos. —Bryan é normalmente muito bom. — Ele era, na verdade, um de seus melhores alunos. —Ele é amável, inteligente, e antes de hoje, ele nunca tinha machucado um colega.

A expressão de Zach endureceu. —A força é para proteger, não para machucar. Bryan sabe disso tão bem quanto qualquer um do clã.

O coração de Annie apertou-se com o jeito absoluto que ele disse isto, como se fosse simplesmente um fato da vida. Aquele senso inabalável de honra era uma das coisas que ela mais admirava sobre os machos DarkRiver que ela conheceu. A outra era o modo que eles não faziam nem a mais sutil tentativa para esconder a adoração que eles sentiam por suas companheiras. Era... bom.

Também era ainda outro ponto de discordância entre ela e sua mãe. A professora Kimberly Kildaire tinha visões muito determinadas do que homens deviam ser. A palavra "civilizado" frequentemente aparecia na descrição, acompanhado de generosa ajuda de "racional". U homem que provocava com sensual facilidade era de longe muito selvagem para a culta professora.

Contudo, Annie conhecia-se bem, e a reação de Zach era qualquer coisa menos racional. —É por isso que,— ela disse, forçando-se a pensar apesar dos nervos que ameaçavam deixá-la muda, — eu fiquei tão surpresa com o que ele fez. Francamente, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que poderia ter causado isto. Morgan e Bryan não tendem nem a brincar juntos. —

—Dê-me uns minutos com ele. — Com um aceno de cabeça, ele caminhou para seu sobrinho. —Vamos, Feijão Saltitante, vamos conversar.

—Ali. — Bryan levantou e levou seu tio para a parte de trás da sala de aula. Annie olhou para o outro lado por cortesia, sabendo que ela não conseguiria ouvir a conversa mesmo que eles não se movessem - a audição changeling era geralmente muito mais aguçada que a dos humanos. Mas, embora ela tentasse manter seus olhos nos boletins, sua curiosidade levou a melhor.

Ela levantou os olhos até ver que Zach agachou-se em frente de Bryan, seus braços apoiados livremente nos seus joelhos. A posição levantou a manga de sua camiseta para expor parte de uma tatuagem em seus bíceps direito. Ela observou. Era algo exótico e curvilíneo, algo que a chamava para aproximar-se e acariciar. Felizmente, antes que ela poder se render à urgência de chegar mais perto, Bryan começou a gesticular tão seriamente, que ela perguntou-se o que diabos ele estava dizendo.

—Eu nem bati tão forte, tio Zach. — Bryan soltou um forte fôlego que fez suas mechas marrons escuras dançarem. —Ele é um maricas.

—Bryan.

—Eu quero dizer que ele é "delicado," — Bryan disse, provando que ele tinha ouvidos bem grandes. —Ele está sempre chorando, até quando ninguém faz nada de propósito. Ele chorou ontem quando Holly o acotovelou sem querer.

—É?

—Sim! Holly é uma menina. E ela é humana.

Zach soube exatamente que Bryan queria dizer. Não importa seu animal, changelings eram fisicamente mais fortes que humanos. Seus ossos eram mais fortes, seus corpos se curavam mais rápido, e, no caso de changelings predadores, eles podiam fazer muito mais dano. —O que não explica por que você lhe bateu. — Ele conhecia e gostava de seu sobrinho. O menino nasceu sob um código de honra sólido, um código que tinha sido fortalecido pelas regras sob as quais os homens DarkRiver viviam. —Você sabe que nós não ameaçamos pessoas mais fracas.

Com uma expressão envergonhada. —Eu sei.

—O felino ficou bravo?— O leopardo fazia parte de quem eles eram. Mas para os mais jovens, o lado mais selvagem de sua natureza era às vezes difícil de controlar.

Justo aí, a tentação de Bryan de uma curvilínea professora chegou a sua frente. Seu delicioso aroma pairou em correntes de ar revoltas, arrepiando a pele do leopardo do modo mais sedutor. Ele mal conseguiu morder de volta um gemido em reação. Às vezes, adultos tinham dificuldade com o felino, também. —Vamos, JB. Você sabe que eu não vou ficar zangado com você se perdeu o controle.

—Sim, eu acho que eu fiquei meio louco. — Bryan arrastou seus pés.

—Eu quis rosnar e morder, mas ao invés disso eu bati.

—Isto é bom. — As mandíbulas do leopardo podia fazer muito estrago.

—E não era apenas o felino, — seu sobrinho elaborou. —Era eu inteiro.

Zach entendeu. Eles não eram humanos, e eles não eram animais. Eles eram ambos. —O que te deixou bravo?

—Morgan disse algo cruel.

Zach soube que às vezes eram aqueles que pareciam mais fracos que eram os mais sórdidos. Pelo menos Sra. Kildaire pareceu bem ciente disso - ele não deixou de perceber que ela não culpou automaticamente Bryan.

—Diga-me o que foi.

Bryan arremessou um olhar em direção de sua professora, então debruçando mais perto. —Eu não quis dizer nada a Srta. Kildaire, porque ela é legal, e eu gosto dela.

—Eu gosto dela, também. — Não poderia haver uma declaração mais verdadeira. Existia algo sobre a pequena professora com seu cabelo preto e olhos marrons escuros que deixaram o felino ronronando com interesse. Ele perguntou-se se ela percebia que tinha uma boca sensual como o inferno, então imaginou se ela o deixaria fazer todos os tipos de coisas perversas com aquela boca, depois, ele prometeu a si mesmo. Neste momento, Bryan precisava dele. —O que isso tem a ver com a Srta. Kildaire?

—Morgan disse que sua mãe falou que a Senhorita Kildaire está sentada em uma estante1.

Zach teve que pensar sobre aquilo por alguns segundos. —Ele disse que ela está numa estante?

—Aham. — Um enfático movimento de cabeça. —Eu não sei por que Senhorita Kildaire se sentaria em uma estante, mas foi isso que Morgan disse.

—Eu estou achando que tem mais.

—E então Morgan disse que sua mãe falou que Senhorita Kildaire era muito gorda para conseguir um homem.

Que monte de merda, Zach pensou. A mãe de Morgan era provavelmente alguma magricela crítica invejosa. —Entendo.

—E então Morgan disse que ela era uma aleijada.

Zach teve um desejo súbito para esmurrar o pequeno rato ele mesmo.

—Continue.

—Eu pedi para ele retirar o que disse. A senhorita Kildaire é a professora mais legal na escola, e ela não é uma aleijada só porque ela tem uma perna dolorida às vezes e tem que usar uma bengala. — A irritação flamejou nos olhos de Bryan, as íris mudando para o verde denteado do leopardo.

—Segure o felino, Bryan,— Zach disse, forçando-se a sufocar sua própria raiva. Aos filhotes tem que ser ensinado controle. Uma vez, muito tempo atrás, a fúria animal dos changelings corria desenfreada, e isso levou à carnificina das Guerras Territoriais.

As outras raças poderiam ter esquecido aqueles anos atormentados, mas os changelings nunca. E eles nunca permitiriam que isso acontecesse novamente. —Segure isto. — Ele pôs sua mão no braço de Bryan e liberou um grunhido baixo garganta acima. Era um gesto de domínio, e funcionou para deixar o leopardo de Bryan sob controle.

—Desculpe.

Zach sentiu seu próprio felino voltando-se dentro dele antes de ficar distraído pelo odor primoroso da deliciosa Srta. Kildaire. —Tudo bem. Todos nós tivemos que aprender.

—Sim. — Bryan soltou um suspiro. —De qualquer forma, Morgan continuou dizendo que ela era uma aleijada, e eu fiquei louco e o bati.

Zach achou-se em um dilema. Ele não podia realmente discordar das ações do seu sobrinho, mas bater em outra criança era contra as regras. Ele examinou a expressão inteligente de Bryan e tomou a única decisão que podia. —JB, você sabe que nós não toleremos este tipo de violência.

Bryan acenou com a cabeça.

—Mas eu entendo a provocação. — A mentira não era como o clã trabalhava. E Bryan era velho suficiente para saber aquela compreensão não significava aprovação.

O rosto de seu sobrinho desmanchou-se em um sorriso. —Eu sabia que você iria entender. — Ele lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Zach.

Zach abraçou aquele pequeno e robusto corpo e esperou até Bryan recuar antes de perguntar, —Por que você não chamou seu papai? Ele teria entendido, também. — Joe dirigia um bar que era um lugar de encontro favorito do clã, mas ele também era um soldado da mesma categoria.

—Ele está assistindo partida de futebol de Liam hoje. Eu não quis estragar isso. Liam tem praticado seus chutes há tipo um mês.

Zach embaralhou o cabelo do seu sobrinho. —Você é uma boa criança, JB. Levantando-se, ele direcionou a cabeça para as carteiras que se enfileiravam no fundo da sala de aula. —Pegue seu material enquanto eu vou ajeitar isto com a Srta. Kildaire.

Bryan agarrou sua mão. —Você não vai...

—Eu não direi nada. Prometo.

Relaxando, Bryan foi para a carteira a sua direita e começou a juntar suas coisas.

Zach observou Annie levantar de sua cadeira enquanto ele andava até ela e teve que lutar com o desejo de rosnar para que ela se sentasse de volta. Ele notou sua fragilidade antes - que sua perna esquerda estava incomodando. Mas se ele dissesse o que queria, ele seria tão ruim quanto aquele idiota, Morgan. Annie Kildaire tinha que ser perfeitamente capaz se ela estava dirigindo uma sala de aula com crianças de sete anos.

—Ele disse a você? — Ela perguntou com aquela voz aveludada que alisou como veludo negro sobre de sua pele. O felino se esticou, pedindo mais. Ser acariciado pela Srta. Kildaire, ele pensou, ambos os lados dele concordando, poderia ser o melhor presente de Natal de todos.

—Sim, ele entregou o ouro.

Ela esperou. —E?

—E eu não posso lhe dizer — Ele obervou sua sobrancelha subir, seus lábios se franzirem. Ele não podia decidir se ele queria morder o lábio inferior mais cheio ou lamber o superior.

—Sr... Zach.

—Quinn, — ele forneceu. —Zach Quinn.

Suas bochechas crisparam com pequenos pontos vermelhos de irritação. —Sr. Quinn, Bryan é uma criança. Eu espero de você aja como um adulto.

Oh, ele tinha muitos planos para agir como um adulto perto da Srta. Kildaire. —Eu prometi ao JB.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, então soltou um suspiro. —E promessas são para ser mantidas.

—Sim.

—O que você sugere que eu faça? — Ela cruzou seus braços. —Eu tenho que castigá-lo, e eu não posso fazer isso sem saber por que ele fez aquilo.

—Eu cuidarei disto. — Bryan bateu em alguém, e seu sobrinho sabia que seria disciplinado por isso, provocação ou não. Mas por algumas coisas, Zach sabia, valia a pena lutar. —Eu me assegurarei que o castigo seja adequado ao crime.

—É um assunto de escola.

—É um assunto de leopardo.

**Capítulo 2**

Entendimento se filtrou naqueles bonitos olhos de chocolate derretido. —Ele é normalmente tão bem controlado, que eu esqueço que ele só tem sete anos.

—O menino crescerá para ser um dos dominantes, provavelmente um soldado. — Ele olhou para trás. —Pronto?

Bryan concordou, com a mochila jogada no seu ombro. —Aham.

Zach observou enquanto seu sobrinho ia até a mesa e dizia, —eu sinto muito por ter est..-uma careta de concentração-estourado na sala de aula. Mas eu não sinto muito por ter batido em Morgan.

Zach estava olhando para Annie e viu sua luta para esconder um sorriso. —Isto não é uma atitude muito boa, Bryan.

—Eu sei. E eu estou pronto para o castigo. Mas eu ainda não sinto.

Os olhos marrons viraram-se para ele. —A teimosia é uma característica de família?— Seus lábios se curvaram só um pouco, o suficiente para fazer tudo nele ficar atento.

—Agora isto, queridinha, — ele disse, uma percepção atordoante tomando forma em seu peito, — é algo que você terá que decidir por si mesma. — Bem, inferno.

Ela ruborizou novamente. —Obrigado por vir, Sr. Quinn. Eu esperarei ansiosamente para ver Bryan na aula segunda-feira.

Ele não se moveu, saboreando a satisfação que o tomou pela garganta. Era quente, selvagem, certo. Totalmente, absolutamente certo. O conhecimento fez seu sorriso lento e sedutor. —Por que você não sai caminhando conosco?— Os corredores estavam quase vazios quando ele chegou, e ele não conseguia ouvir qualquer movimento agora. De jeito nenhum ele iria sair e deixar a doce Annie Kildaire sozinha em um edifício com a escuridão invernal só uma a hora de distância no máximo.

—Eu sairei em um momento. — Ela começou a juntar os documentos em sua escrivaninha.

—Nós esperaremos. — Ele olhou para Bryan. —Você pode esperar?

—Sim. — Um sorriso iluminado. —Mas eu estou com fome.

Pondo a mão no bolso de trás de sua calça jeans, ele retirou uma barra de cereal que ele pegou na vinda. —Eu trouxe isto para você para o caminho de casa.

Bryan o agarrou com seus rápidos reflexos de felino e felizmente foi subir em uma cadeira com a mochila a seus pés. Enquanto isso, Srta. Kildaire estava dando a ele um tipo de olhar cauteloso. —Realmente Sr. Quinn.

—Zach. Você só pode me chamar de Sr. Quinn quando você estiver irritada.

—Sr...

—Zach.

Ela desdenhou com a mão. —Tudo bem. Zach:

Ele sorriu, gostando que ela já estivesse confortável suficiente para discutir com ele. Algumas mulheres o achavam um pouco perigoso para brincar. E ele queria muito brincar com Annie. —Sim, Professora?

Ele podia ouvi-la ranger os dentes. —Eu ficarei perfeitamente bem saindo sozinha. Eu faço isto todos os dias.

Ele encolheu os ombros, apreciando a discussão. —Hoje eu estou aqui.

—E isso diz o quê?— Olhando pra baixo, ela empurrou seus documentos em uma pilha desarrumada.

—A menos que você possa me convencer do contrário. — Ele viu sua mandíbula estalar e soube que ela estava rangendo aqueles dentes humanos novamente. Toda aquela linda paixão, ele pensou com prazer, escondida por detrás da timidez que tinha antes colorido suas bochechas.

—E por que eu deveria convencer você de qualquer coisa?— Ela pegou o que pareceu com uma maleta de couro preto sintético e pôs os documentos dentro. —Você não é ninguém para mim.

O felino não gostou. O homem também não. —Isso não foi muito legal.

Ela virou-se para lançar-lhe um olhar penetrante, então recomeçou a por as coisas na maleta. Ele podia quase vê-la tentando entender se ele estava sendo sério ou se só a estava provocando. Isso tomou dela tanta atenção, que lhe mostrou que ela não tinha sido muito provocada. Isso era uma pena. Porque quando Annie ficava irritada, ela esquecia-se de ser tímida.

Então, ela fechou sua maleta com força e jogou sobre seu ombro. Ou tentou. Zach deslizou-a da mão dela e passou a correia por cima de sua cabeça, colocando-a diagonalmente através de seu corpo.

—Sr. Quinn!— Ela parecia que queria mordê-lo.

Seu felino ronronado em interesse, até quando Bryan deu uma risadinha. —Ninguém chama o Tio Zach assim.

—Sim, ninguém, — Zach acrescentou. —Vamos, Feijão Saltitante. Nós estamos saindo. —Ele apontou a cabeça para o casaco deixado negligentemente sobre o encosto da cadeira de Annie. —Não esqueça isto. Está frio lá fora. — Ele começou a caminhar para a porta, sabendo que ela não teria nenhuma escolha a não ser segui-lo.

Depois de um segundo tenso, ela o fez. Ele ouviu o sussurro de sua roupa quando ela colocou o casaco sobre sua formal calça cinza e bem talhada camisa branca, sua mente o obrigando a assistir uma fantasia em slide show da suavidade feminina que ele sabia que se escondia por baixo. Pena que estava toda coberta agora.

—Depois de você, Professora. — Deixando Bryan correr um pouco adiante, ele segurou a porta aberta e observou Annie Kildaire caminhar em direção a ele.

Ela mancava muito de leve, mas mesmo assim significava que o dano devia ter sido horrível. Isso, ou o problema era algo natural que os cirurgiões não puderam consertar completamente. E não existiam muitos cirurgiões incapazes de consertar atualmente. —O que aconteceu com a sua perna?— Ele perguntou quando estavam no corredor.

Ela hesitou por um segundo antes de dar de ombros. —Houve um descarrilamento monstruoso do trem bala quando eu tinha sete anos. Minha perna foi tão esmagada, que ficou quase irreconhecível como nada além de carne com alguns fragmentos de ossos.

Ele ouviu um orgulho fervilhando nela, e teve a sensação que ela estava segurando um suspiro. —Eles fizeram um bom trabalho de reconstrução. Titânio?

Ele podia dizer pela expressão dela que essa não era a resposta que ela esperava. —Não. Algum novo tipo de plassteel2. Muito alta tecnologia. "Cresceu" à medida que eu cresci, portanto precisei somente de poucas cirurgias extras ao longo dos anos.

—E agora?

—Eu não devo precisar de qualquer reparo a menos que eu machuque a perna de algum modo.

Zach soube que não podia ser só isso. —Ainda dói?

Ela hesitou. —Às vezes. — Ela indicou um corredor a sua esquerda. —Eu quero ter certeza que Morgan foi apanhado.

—JB, espere. — Sabendo que ele podia confiar no menino para não se lançar para o lado de fora, ele seguiu Annie pela pequena distância até a enfermaria. Olhando sobre seu ombro, ele viu o interior escuro. —Ele se foi.

Ela saltou. —Você caminha como um felino!

—Eu sou um felino, queridinha. — Ele queria provocá-la novamente, então ele deixou um grunhido baixo subir pelo seu peito. —Vê?

Raias de cor vibrante mancharam suas bochechas mais uma vez. Mas ela não recuou. —Você está planejando mover-se?

—Não. — Ele respirou fundo, lutando com o desejo de aninhar-se em seu pescoço. —Você cheira bem. Eu posso lhe provar?— Era uma pergunta meio séria. —Só um pouquinho?

—Sr. Quinn!— Ela deu um passo ao redor dele e foi em frente.

Mas ele já tinha captado uma picante ferroada de interesse no seu aroma. Satisfeito, ele seguiu-a, em seu melhor comportamento agora. Não serviria de nada assustar Annie. Não quando ele planejava mantê-la.

Um momento mais tarde, eles alcançaram a porta da frente, onde Bryan estava esperando. Zach abriu-a. —Fique comigo, — ele disse ao seu sobrinho. O menino tinha velocidade leopardo, mas ele ainda era um menino. Às vezes, ele não olhava onde estava indo, e os carros podiam machucá-lo tão facilmente quanto a uma criança humana ou Psy.

O ar de fora estava frio, mas fez Zach suspirar de satisfação. Estar ao ar livre estava em seu sangue, a razão por que ele amava seu trabalho diurno como um guarda-florestal em Yosemite. O trabalho tinha se ajustado naturalmente com seus encargos como um soldado de DarkRiver -ele podia fazer as patrulhas e cuidar de suas demandas selvagens ao mesmo tempo.

—Onde está seu carro?— Ele perguntou a Annie, notando que seu rosto brilhou também. A sensual e beijável Annie Kildaire gostava de estar ao ar livre tanto quanto ele. Agradou o felino, acalmou o homem.

—Ali. — Dando a ele um olhar ainda colorido com temperamento ácido, ela apontou para um compacto que cortaria suas pernas pela metade se ele fosse louco o suficiente para tentar dobrar-se dentro. Mas ela é pequena, ele pensou, perguntando-se se ela se importaria de brincar com um homem mais alto. A ideia dos jogos que ele queria fazer com Annie o fez sorrir. —JB e eu lhe acompanharemos.

Ela não discutiu com ele desta vez, simplesmente perguntou sobre seu veículo. Ele apontou o polegar na direção do forte off Road estacionado algumas vagas após.

—Eu suponho que você precise disso na floresta?— Sua voz tinha um toque de ansiedade.

—Sim. —O território DarkRiver engloba um pedaço de terra muito bonito, mas severo. E agora que eles se aliaram com os lobos SnowDancer, aquele território incluiu as montanhas de Sierra Nevada. —Você já foi a Yosemite?— A extremidade mais próxima da sólida floresta ficava há só uma hora daqui, a razão por que esta escola era tão popular entre o clã. Muitos deles viviam nas margens de Yosemite.

—Apenas nas áreas públicas. — Ela apertou seu polegar na porta de seu carro, desativando a trava de segurança. —Eu acho que aqueles trechos compõem somente uma fração minúscula de seu território, certo?

Zach assentiu. No passado, os DarkRiver tinham sido descuidados em oferecer acesso a outras partes da floresta. Desde que as pessoas obedecessem às regras que protegiam a terra e seus habitantes selvagens. Porém, agora, com o Conselho Psy procurando por qualquer debilidade em suas defesas, eles se tornaram mais restritos. Ninguém exceto o Clã podia transpassar o que os DarkRiver consideram os limites públicos. Claro, membros do clã podiam trazer convidados. —Quer ver mais?

Sua expressão era de surpresa. —Eu — ela fechou sua boca com um estalo, e ele a viu olhar para sua perna. O movimento foi tão rápido, que ele teria perdido se não tivesse observando-a de tão de perto.

Alguém, ele pensou, um grunhido crescendo dentro dele, fez um estrago com sua confiança. —Eu posso levar você lá amanhã, — ele disse, segurando sua raiva, — mostrar a você algumas das vistas que a maioria das pessoas nunca chega a ver.

—Eu não deveria. — Mas a tentação sussurrou pelos seus olhos. —Eu tenho que me preparar para a contribuição da classe para a representação do Natal. — Um olhar terno dirigido a Bryan.

Seu sobrinho pulou para cima e para baixo. —Nós vamos fazer a estória de como os Psy uma vez tentaram cancelar o Natal. Vai ser tão engraçado!

—Assegure-se que de me conseguir um ingresso, — Zach disse, mas seus pensamentos estavam em como assegurar a companhia de Annie para amanhã. O desafio poderia funcionar. Ou talvez... —Uma vez na vida ofereça, — ele disse com um sorriso que ele tentou não demonstrar estar faminto. Se ela tivesse qualquer pista do que ele verdadeiramente queria dela, ela nunca entraria em um carro com ele, muito menos o deixaria levá-la à luxuriante privacidade da floresta. —O clã está ficando rígido sobre quem nós permitimos entrar.

Ela mordeu aquele cheio lábio inferior, despertando seu ciúme. Ele queria fazê-lo.

—Bem, — ela disse, claramente cedendo.

Então Bryan virou o negócio para ele. —Você devia ir, Senhorita Kildaire! Então depois, você pode vir para o piquenique.

—Piquenique?— Ela olhou para Zach. —É inverno.

—Piquenique de inverno, — ele disse, como se isso fosse normal. Era, para os DarkRiver. —É informal, só uma chance para as pessoas reunirem-se antes da loucura do Natal.

—Por favor, venha, Senhorita Kildaire, — Bryan suplicou. —Por favor.

Ele viu Annie derreter naquele apelo infantil e soube que ele a teve.

—Certo, — ela disse, e olhou para cima. Seu sorriso esvaneceu... porque ele deixou o felino vazar em seus olhos, deixando-a ver a fome sombria bombeada em seu sangue.

—Eu pego você às nove. — Ele se debruçou mais perto, captando o aroma dela. —Esteja pronta para mim, queridinha.

Annie fechou a porta de seu apartamento e perguntou a si mesma se ela tinha perdido sua cabeça. Nem meia hora atrás, ela concordou em passar um dia inteiro com um homem tão perigoso, que uma mulher sã teria corrido na direção oposta... em vez de fantasiar sobre beijar aqueles lábios que deviam-ser-ilegais. Seu corpo inteiro ficou quente quando ela se lembrou da expressão em seus olhos quando ele a pediu para estar pronta para ele. Deus querido, o homem era letal.

—Acalme-se, Annie, — ela disse a si mesma. —Não é como se ele realmente fosse fazer alguma coisa. — Porque Zach Quinn poderia até ter paquerado com ela, poderia até ter olhado para ela como um homem olha para uma mulher que ele quer, mas ela era pragmática o suficiente para saber que provavelmente tinha sido nada além de uma diversão passageira de sua parte. Um homem bonito como aquele devia ter mulheres implorando para rastejar para sua cama.

A ideia de Zach espalhado na cama, todo pele cintilando e músculo fluído, fez seu estômago tremer. Então ela o imaginou curvando um dedo, com aquele sorriso provocador dançando em seus lábios. —Se algum dia ele olhar para mim assim,— ela sussurrou, puxando os pauzinhos chineses fora de seu cabelo enquanto ela caminhava pelo quarto, — eu serei um caso perdido. — Seu cabelo preto caiu ao redor seu rosto em uma massa de cachos suaves.

O cabelo de Zach parecia mais pesado que o dela, mais macio e lustroso.

Seus pensamentos foram do seu cabelo até o que ele poderia parecer na forma de leopardo. Um predador, todo músculo e poder coberto com uma manta ouro negro. Ele permitiria a uma mulher acariciá-lo? Seus dedos formigaram de antecipação, e permanecendo como ela estava na frente do espelho de maquiagem, ela viu seus lábios se abrirem e seus olhos se arregalarem. A dor entre suas coxas se transformou em um erótico pulsar.

Seu telefone celular tocou.

Ela o ignorou, chocada pela intensidade crua da fome que surgia dentro dela. Ela nunca antes tinha reagido tão intensamente por um homem, até que seu corpo inteiro tremeu com esta força. —Senhor tenha clemência!— Simplesmente se isso acontecia só porque ela estava pensando nele, como no mundo era ela iria sobreviver estando só com ele por um dia inteiro?

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Ela respondeu o celular só para cortar o som. —Sim?

**Capítulo 3**

—Angelica, qual é o problema? Você está ofegante.

Ela respirou fundo. —Nada, Mãe. Eu acabei de chegar em casa.

—Bem, é sexta-feira, então você pode relaxar um pouco. Beba o chá de camomila que eu trouxe para você.

Annie detestava chá de camomila. —Você sabe que eu não gosto disto.

—É bom para você.

Ela ouvia isso tantas vezes que fazia mais impacto. —Eu acho que eu vou ficar mal, hoje. — E não era chá de ervas que ela tinha em mente. —Muito, muito mal.

—Honestamente, Angelica!— Kimberly soltou uma respiração frustrada. —Esqueça o chá. Eu queria dizer a você para se vestir bem para o jantar amanhã à noite.

Jantar? O estômago de Annie afundou até os dedos do pé quando ela percebeu que ela tinha apagado o evento de sua mente. —Mãe, você disse que você não iria...

—Ele é um agradável professor jovem de Londres. Está aqui de licença.

—Quando você diz jovem...

—Ele tem só quarenta e três, querida.

Annie tinha vinte e oito anos. —Oh. — Ela esfregou sua testa. —É que... —Nenhum argumento.

Seu pai e eu queremos que você se estabeleça. Nós não estaremos aqui para cuidar de você para sempre.

—Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. — Ela sentiu sua mão em punho, soltando-a com esforço. Não havia razão para ficar brava, não quando esta era uma conversa que eles têm tido há mais anos que ela podia lembrar. —Eu não sou uma criança.

—Bem você não pode passar o resto de sua vida só. — O tom da sua mãe era severo, mas havia uma ponta de desespero. Kimberly estava realmente preocupada pelo pensamento de sua filha vivendo uma vida solitária. Ela nunca se preocupava em perguntar se Annie o fazia por escolha. —O professor Markson é um homem adorável. Você podia fazer muito pior.

O que sua mãe realmente querida dizer, Annie pensou com uma punhalada de ressentimento antigo, era como se ela não tivesse quaisquer outras opções. Para Kimberly, Annie estava estragada, e que a maioria de homens passaria direto por essa frágil criatura. —Caro virá junto?

—Claro que não. — Sua mãe fez um som aborrecido. —Nós queremos a atenção do professor em você. Por mais que eu goste dela, a tendência da sua prima é roubar a atenção, mesmo já estando casada.

A enxaqueca de Annie se intensificou. —Caro era normalmente a única parte de sanidade nestas humilhações rituais. —Certo.

—Eu esperarei você as sete para os coquetéis.

—Eu devo me atrasar um pouco.

—Trabalho?

—Não. — Como ela diria isto? —Eu, ahm, combinei uma excursão detalhada para Yosemite. — Apesar dela não morar longe da floresta, seus pais moravam mais próximos de São Francisco. Até em um veículo de alta velocidade, levaria mais de uma hora para fazer a viagem.

—Realmente, Annie. Você sabia que nós estávamos dando este jantar.

—Eu disse que eu não queria mais encontros arranjados. — Especialmente quando ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de casar ou entrar em uma relação de longo prazo. Nunca. E mais ainda quando os homens vinham com a expectativa de alguém como Caro e conseguiam Annie ao invés. —Eu tentarei estar lá assim que eu puder, mas eu não posso prometer nada.

Sua mãe desligou depois de mais algumas palavras afiadas. Esfregando sua testa, Annie foi do quarto para o banheiro, com o telefone celular ainda na mão. Depois da ligação, ela definitivamente precisava das propriedades calmantes de um banho livremente abastecido com sais minerais. Desnudando-se, ela se sentou na extremidade da banheira enquanto enchia, tomando a chance de massagear alguma tensão fora de sua coxa.

Dói?

Uma pergunta tão simples, sem julgamento ou piedade. Desarmou-a só um pouco. Não só isto, mas Zach continuou a paquerar com ela mesmo depois de descobrir que ela era menos que perfeita. Poderia não ter significado nada para ele, mas significou algo para ela.

Não, Angelica, você não pode fazer isto. Sua perna é muito fraca.

Muito frequentemente, sentiu como se sua mãe tinha nascido na raça errada. Ela teria dado uma boa Psy, com sua mente analítica e necessidade de perfeição em todas as coisas.

O único lugar onde Kimberly falhou foi com Annie.

Seu humor poderia ter piorado novamente, mas ela estava muito ocupada sonhando em beijar Zach naqueles seus lábios bonitos. O homem era muito pecaminoso para ser real. E o modo que ele lhe paquerou... uau. Teria sido bom ser confiante o suficiente para paquerá-lo de volta. —Em vez de ruborizar e ficar com a língua travada— ela resmungou.

Ela havia visto bastantes casais DarkRiver para identificar o tipo de mulheres que os dominantes homens changelings achavam atraentes - e Zach era definitivamente um dominante. Essas mulheres eram do tipo notável em algum sentido, mas era sua autoconfiança que realmente chamava a atenção. Vivamente inteligentes, elas não hesitavam em falar o que pensavam, ou devolver na mesma moeda. A força feminina não assustava homens da laia de Zach Quinn, os atiçava.

E isso era exatamente o que a atraiu para ele. Ela soube depois de tê-lo encontrado só uma vez que ele nunca diria a ela que ela não poderia fazer algo. Zach simplesmente esperaria que ela o alcançasse. E isso era sedução por si só.

O gotejar da banheira a alertou que estava cheia. Ela estava para entrar quando seu olho bateu no celular que ela deixou em cima de suas roupas jogadas. Ela o pegou, decidindo ligar para Caro. Sua prima era uma perita em homens, e essa era a área em que Annie precisava de conselho agora.

Colocando-o dentro do alcance, ela mergulhou na água quente com um gemido. Depois de dez minutos só deitando ali deixando o calor penetrá-la, ela alcançou o telefone. O toque de chamada recebida bipou enquanto seus dedos tocavam a capa. Revirando seus olhos porque provavelmente era sua mãe novamente, ela abriu sem verificar a tela e atendeu somente em modo áudio.

—Sou eu,— ela disse, encostando a cabeça na parede e os pés no fim da banheira.

—Oi, "eu".

Sua respiração presa em sua garganta ao som daquela voz sensualmente divertida. —Zach... Sr. Quinn— Ela teria pulado para cima, exceto que ela estava congelada no lugar.

—Zach, — ele corrigiu. —Eu espero que eu não esteja perturbando você.

—Não, eu... —a água gotejou enquanto ela levantou uma mão para empurrar algumas mechas de cabelo de seu rosto—eu estava só relaxando.

—Na banheira?

Ela piscou, mortificada pela alimentação visual que ela instigou por acaso. Mas não, nada a ver. —Os leopardos têm bons ouvidos.

Suas bochechas ruborizaram. —Claro. — Ela ficou bem parada, não querendo que ele a ouvisse esparramando água.

—Eu não quis me intrometer em seu momento de relaxamento. — Uma desculpa feita em uma voz que foi perto de um ronronar.

Annie disse a si mesma para respirar. —Tudo bem. — Percebendo que ele não podia vê-la, ela parou de lutar consigo mesma e permitiu que o prazer que ela tinha de simplesmente escutá-lo se espalhasse pelo seu rosto. Ela nunca antes havia encontrado um homem com uma voz tão masculina como a de Zach, mas com aquela sugestão deleitável de brincadeira. Como se ele enquanto ele pudesse ser uma lâmina afiada de um soldado, ele sabia como rir, também. —Houve algum problema com Bryan?

—Nenhum. JB está bem. Nenhuma corrida com as outras crianças por uma semana para ele.

Annie fez uma careta séria. —Eu pensei que ele teria os privilégios de entretenimento suspensos.

Zach riu, e isso ondulou por ela como fogo vivo. —Esta é sua forma favorita de entretenimento. Leopardos changelings, especialmente meninos de sua idade, odeiam ficar presos do lado de dentro.

—Claro. — Ela se lembrou de um dos outros pais dizendo algo assim durante uma reunião de pais e mestres. —Foi para me dizer isso que você ligou?

—Isso, e eu queria adverti-la sobre o frio nas elevações mais altas. Nós poderíamos até esbarrar em alguma neve. Se vista com várias camadas.

—Certo. — Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, querendo mantê-lo no telefone, mas não sabendo o que dizer para alcançar este objetivo. —Então, 9:00h da manhã amanhã?

—Hmm. — Ele soou distraído para seus ouvidos.

—Eu devia deixar você ir, — ela começou.

— Já cansada de mim?

Ela realmente não sabia como lidar com ele. —Não. — Outro macho riu. —Diga-me algo sobre você, Annie.

—O que você quer saber?— Por que ele queria saber?

—Há quanto tempo você tem sido uma professora?

—Cinco anos, — ela disse com um sorriso. —Eu comecei ensinando os novatos, mas nos últimos dois anos, têm sido crianças da idade de Bryan.

—Você gosta disto.

—Eu amo isto. — Ela achou que relaxou novamente, acalmada pelo timbre de sua voz, tão fácil, tão deliciosamente macho. —O que você faz?

—Eu sou um guarda-florestal, especializando nas espécies predatórias que chamam Yosemite de casa.

O trabalho combinava com ele melhor que qualquer coisa que ela podia ter imaginado. —Você gosta do que você faz?

—Está em meu sangue. — Ele pausou. —Alguém está na porta. Eu pegarei você as nove em ponto. Tenha doces sonhos. — O último era um murmúrio áspero enlaçado com tentação.

—Tchau. — Ela concluiu o telefonema e simplesmente ficou sentada ali, esvaziando alternadamente quente e frio. Certamente ela estava interpretando coisas demais na conversa. Ele tinha telefonado para ter certeza que ela se vestiria direito. O modo que sua voz parecia uma carícia sobre sua pele mais sensível... - isso era o resultado de sua pulsante suscetibilidade a ele. Não significava que ele a quisesse também.

Mas ela não podia impedir-se de ter esperanças.

Zach abriu a porta para sua pequena casa, já ciente da identidade de seu visitante. Ele captou o odor no momento em que o outro changeling saia de seu veículo.

—Luc. — Ele deu boas-vindas a seu alfa do lado de dentro. —E aí?— Lucas entrou, vestido com um terno cinza escuro que dizia que ele tinha vindo diretamente do QG de negócios DarkRiver.

—Lugar legal.

—Terno legal. — Abrindo o refrigerador, ele lançou a Lucas uma garrafa de vidro macio e lustroso antes de pegar uma para ele mesmo.

—Que diabo é isto?— Lucas olhou no pálido líquido azul do lado de dentro. —E o terno é camuflagem.

—É alguma nova bebida energética que Joe inventou. — Ele girou a tampa. —Nós devemos dar ele um parecer.

Lucas tomou um gole. —Não é ruim, para algo que parece que brilha no escuro.

Zach sorriu. —Então, por que a camuflagem?

—Eu tive uma reunião com um grupo de Psy hoje.

—Novo negócio?— DarkRiver recentemente completou seu segundo importante projeto de construção para a Conselheira Psy Nikita Duncan. O sucesso do empreendimento tinha sido tão dramático, que eles atraíram um considerável interesse de outras empresas Psy.

—Assinado e selado. — O sorriso de Lucas era muito felino em sua satisfação. —Eu queria conversar com você sobre algumas das terras que você cobre durante seus trabalhos como guarda-florestal.

Zach movimentou a cabeça. —Existe algum problema?

—Não devia ter, mas eu quero que você mantenha um olho extra-afiado. Psy normalmente não se aventuram em qualquer lugar próximo ao nosso território, mas eles têm mudado as regras recentemente.

—Você pensa que eles poderiam estar tentando usar a terra para familiarizarem-se com a floresta, — Zach supôs. Psy não ficavam, via de regra, confortáveis em espaços abertos. Eles preferiram as cidades, com suas torres de vidro e aço. Mas como a companheira de Lucas, Sascha, mostrou, a raça psíquica era supremamente adaptável.

—Eu não acho que tenha acontecido ainda, mas existe uma possibilidade. Nós seríamos tolos se não nos preparássemos para o inesperado.

—Eu manterei você atualizado. — Ele colocou sua garrafa vazia ao lado da que Lucas tinha acabado de terminar. —Você realmente não veio aqui por isto. — A precaução de Lucas era algo que Zach estava suficientemente experiente para compreender por ele mesmo.

Lucas encolheu os ombros, as marcas de garras na lateral direita de seu rosto distinguiram-se em claro alívio. —Eu estava de passagem para conversar com Tammy sobre as celebrações do Natal, e decidi aparecer, visita rápida.

Desde que Tammy e Nate eram os vizinhos mais próximos de Zach, fez sentido.

—Diga a Nate que eu vi seus filhotes perseguindo um cachorro ontem. Lucas sorriu.

—Parece coisa deles.

—Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?— Lucas levantou uma sobrancelha e esperou.

—O quão frágil são os humanos?— Ele havia tido amantes humanas antes, mas ele nunca havia desejado qualquer mulher, humana ou changeling, com a fúria crua que coloria sua ânsia por Annie. Isso o preocupava se ele poderia machucá-la na hora da paixão. —Quanto eu tenho que conter-me?

—Eles não são tão quebráveis quanto nós tendemos a pensar, — Lucas disse, e Zach soube que ele estava falando de experiência. Fisicamente, os Psy eram ainda mais fracos que humanos, ainda assim Lucas era muito felizmente casado com Sascha. —Só não use a mesma força nela que você usaria em mim ou em um dos outros machos e você estará bem.

—Quem disse que existe um "ela"'?

—Existe sempre um "ela".

—Seu nome é Annie, e eu a estou trazendo para o piquenique amanhã.

Os olhos de Lucas brilharam verde-gato. —Você está a apresentando para o clã? Quando você a encontrou?

—Hoje.

—Inferno, ok. — Lucas balançou de volta em seus sapatos. —Ela tem alguma ideia do que isso quer dizer?

—Ela está um pouco cautelosa, mas ela gosta de mim,— ele disse, pensando sobre como os olhos dela o tragavam. Um homem podia se acostumar a ser olhado daquele modo. Especialmente quando a mulher olhando era alguém que ele gostaria de comer em pequenas e deliciosas mordidas. —Eu vou cortejá-la primeiro. - Mas ele já a considerava dele - porque não só Annie Kildaire despertava seus instintos mais primitivos, ela era sua companheira... e ele era um tipo de felino possessivo.

**Capítulo 4**

Annie estava pronta perto das oito na manhã seguinte. Sentindo-se nervosa e super excitada, ela verificou sua roupa no espelho mais uma vez. Ela levou o conselho de Zach a serio e colocou camadas, começando com uma camiseta branca lisa e um fino suéter de decote em V de mistura de casimira que pareceu divina em sua pele. Na parte inferior, ela vestiu sua calça jeans favorita, junto com um par de botas de caminhada, no caso do passeio se transformar em um passeio. Completando seu equipamento estava uma grossa jaqueta inchada à parte.

—Eu pareço com um ovo. — Caroline a fez comprar o artigo de vestuário amarelo alegre, insistindo que ela iluminava seu rosto. Annie concordou porque parecia ensolarada. Mas não era exatamente lisonjeiro. Oh bem, ela pensou, tirando-a e pondo na pequena mochila que guardava sua máquina fotográfica e água, não era como se isto fosse um encontro. Doces sonhos.

A memória da voz de Zach fez o desejo escorrer por suas veias. Tudo que ela podia pensar era como seria ter essa voz sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto aquelas mãos fortes a tocavam com uma confiança ousada. —Oh, homem. — Ela apertou a mão sobre o estômago. —Calma, Annie. Calma. — Era difícil de escutar seu próprio conselho quando ela passou a noite inteira sonhando com ele. A tatuagem que ela vislumbrou em seu bíceps a fascinou. Em seus sonhos, ela acariciou as linhas exóticas com seus dedos, apertando seus lábios naquela carne musculosa... e então tocou em outra parte ainda mais dura de seu corpo.

—Um dia inteiro— ela quase gemeu, e foi passar a mão por seus cabelos antes de perceber que ela os havia puxado para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo. Então ela olhou no espelho e fez uma careta. Ela evitou maquiagem - quem vai para uma floresta com maquiagem? Mas cedeu ao desejo de passar um pouco de brilho. Ele aumentou seus lábios... como se seus lábios já não fossem carnudos o suficiente. —Argh. — Tarde demais, ela lembrou por que ela nunca usava gloss. Ela estava procurando por um lenço para se limpar quando a campainha tocou. —Quem diabos?— Correndo para a porta, ela abriu.

Um leopardo em pele humana esperava no outro lado. —Eu tinha esperança de lhe acordar, — ele debruçou-se contra o batente, arrastando as palavras. —Mas você está toda vestida. — Ele tentou parecer triste, mas as luzes malvadas dançando em seus olhos tornaram isso impossível.

—Você está adiantado, — ela disse, incapaz de parar de encará-lo. Ele estava vestindo calças jeans de um azul desbotado, botas de caminhada e uma blusa de moletom cinza suave estampada com o emblema do time San Francisco Giants. Roupas casuais, mas seu cabelo estava ainda úmido do chuveiro e sua mandíbula recentemente barbeada.

Tudo o que ela podia fazer era não passar as pontas dos dedos na pele lisa e aninhar o odor masculino dele em seus pulmões.

—Eu acordei cedo, tinha que ir a algum lugar. — Ele sorriu pra ela, lento e persuasivo. —E você vai me convidar pra entrar?— Levantando uma mão, ele mostrou um embrulho de papel com o logotipo de uma padaria próxima. — Eu trouxe o café da manhã.

Ela sabia que não deveria deixá-lo seguir seu caminho tão facilmente, mas recuou para o lado em boas-vindas. —O que você trouxe?

—Venha e veja. — Ele esperou por ela fechar a porta, então a seguiu até a cozinha através da sala de estar de seu apartamento. —Você gosta de ler.

Ela o viu olhar os livros nas prateleiras, empilhados na mesa de café, capa para baixo no braço de seu sofá. —Sim.

—Eu também. — Ele pôs a bolsa no balcão e deslizou sobre um banco. —Por que você está de pé aí?

Ela olhou para ele do outro lado do balcão. —Eu pensei que eu tinha feito café.

—Certo. — Ele manteve a bolsa fechada. —Mas você não vai ver o que tem aqui até que você venha para este lado.

Ele estava definitivamente paquerando. E ela estava definitivamente brincando com fogo ao permiti-lo prosseguir. Porque se existia uma coisa que ela sabia sobre os homens changeling predadores, era que eles eram bem ferozmente possessivos, e pertencer a alguém simplesmente não fazia parte de seus planos. Claro, ela também estava ficando bem fora de si. Ele estava só paquerando. Não era como se ele planejasse arrastá-la para a capela. —O que você lê?— Ela perguntou, dizendo a si mesma que tudo bem tentar paquerar de volta, que este impulso que ela sentia por ele era nada além de atração sexual.

—Policiais, um pouco de não ficção. — Ele olhou sua cozinha panorâmica e sala de estar. —É um lugar pequeno.

—Para você, talvez. — Ele era tão grande, tão desavergonhadamente macho, que ele assumia o controle do espaço... ameaçando assumi-la, também.

Ele a olhou, sua expressão mudando para algo mais escuro e infinitamente mais perigoso. —Hmm, você está certa. Você é um pouco menor que eu.

Ela tentou controlar sua respiração irregular quando terminou de colocar o café. Ele apenas sentou ali e assistiu-a com uma paciência felina que fez seus nervos faiscarem em reação.

—Há quanto tempo você mora aqui?

—Pelos últimos cinco anos. Eu me mudei depois que consegui o trabalho de professora.

—Você morou em casa antes disto?

Ela riu através da batida errática do seu coração. —Deus, não. Eu estava fora de lá aos dezoito.

—Você sempre esteve sozinha, Annie?— Ele perguntou, seu tom um calor líquido sobre sua pele.

—Eu gosto de viver só. Eu pretendo manter isto deste modo. — Ela pensou que o surpreenderia com isto, mas em vez de responder, ele ergueu a bolsa e levantou uma sobrancelha. Era um desafio. Annie nunca se considerou particularmente corajosa, mas ela deu a volta no balcão. Ele acenou a cabeça para ela tomar o assento ao lado do seu.

Sabendo que seria tolo recusar, ela subiu, roçando sua coxa com uma mão. Ele notou. —Dói hoje?

—O que?— Ela olhou abaixo. —Oh, não, para falar a verdade não. É hábito. — Era sempre um pouco dolorido pelas manhãs. —Então, café da manhã?

Seus olhos tornaram-se felinos para ela entre um momento e outro. Inspirou fortemente com a intensidade daquele olhar verde-ouro. —Uau.

Ele sorriu. —Vamos jogar um jogo.

Ela tinha o pressentimento de que jogar com este grade gatinho era uma ideia muito ruim, mas desde que ela já cedera à loucura, ela disse, — Quais são as regras?

—Feche seus olhos. Coma o que eu der a você, e me diga o que é.

A noção de ter ele alimentando-a fez seu coração bater na velocidade de luz. —O que eu consigo se eu acertar?

—Prêmio surpresa. — Suas pestanas abaixadas, e ela achou que captou um vislumbre de algo, algo que inflamou com um rude calor masculino, mas quando ele olhou de volta, existia nada além de diversão naqueles olhos de leopardo. —Sim?

—Sim. — Ela assistiu hipnotizada como ele abriu a bolsa de papel com aquelas mãos que ela queria ter sobre toda parte dela.

—Feche seus olhos, queridinha.

Ela tragou uma fome de um tipo bem diferente e deixou suas pestanas tremularem abaixo. O que a fez ainda mais ciente do cheiro dele, o calor dele, a presença absoluta dele. Quando ele mudou sua posição para pôr um de seus pés no lado de fora de seu banco, interceptando-a eficazmente, ela abriu sua boca para lhe dizer... algo.

Mas seu dedo roçou acima de seus lábios. —Experimente.

Ele estava todo ao redor dela, em seu sangue, em sua respiração. Perdendo sua linha de pensamento, ela fechou seus dentes acima da massa que ele pôs em seus lábios. O folheado quase derreteu em sua boca, e ela lambeu seus lábios sem pensar.

Zach pareceu ficar muito quieto, mas quando ele falou, suas palavras eram luz. —Adivinhe?

—Doce Dinamarquês.

—Errada. — Ela foi abrir seus olhos, mas ele disse, — Não, mantenha-os fechados.

—Por quê?

—Eu vou dar a você outra chance. Pois agora, você deve uma multa. Vamos ver se nós podemos igualar as cartas.

—Multa?— Ela perguntou-se por que o pensamento enviou um arco de excitação por ela. —Você nunca disse nada sobre uma multa.

—Você nunca perguntou.

Como ela pensava - brincar com este felino era um convite para problemas. —Agora estou perguntando.

—Mais tarde. Primeiro, saboreie isto. — Ele pôs alguma outra coisa em sua boca, e ela abocanhou, determinada a acertar dessa vez - ele pareceu encantado demais pela ideia de ela estar devendo uma multa.

Ela sorriu. —Muffin de mirtilo.

Um dedo roçou acima de seus lábios, fazendo seus olhos abrirem rápido.

—Miolo, — ele disse.

—Oh.

Ele não sorriu desta vez, observando-a com uma intensidade que a lembrou de que mesmo com toda a sua diversão, ele era um soldado DarkRiver. E DarkRiver controla a grande área de São Francisco. Mais que isto, eles estavam aliados com os lobos sanguinários SnowDancer.

—O que você está pensando?— Ele perguntou a ela.

—Que você é perigoso.

—Não para você, — ele disse. —Eu não morderia a menos que você pedisse muito gentilmente.

O calor invadiu suas bochechas com essa promessa provocante, e ela ficou mais que contente por ouvir a cafeteira apitar. —O café está pronto, eu pego.

Ele a deixou ir, mas ela teve um pressentimento que o jogo só estava começando. E que ela era a presa.

Zach quis gemer em frustração quando ele assistiu Annie se mover na cozinha. Ele estava perto de beijá-la até a morte quando ela lambeu seus lábios. Perfeitos, deliciosos, mordíveis lábios. Ele resistiu à tentação para duas razões. Uma, o felino gostava da perseguição. Segunda, o homem gostava da ideia de ter Annie se derretendo ao seu toque. Ele planejou seduzi-la até que ela ronronasse para ele.

—Café. — Ela pôs uma xícara na frente dele, e ele tomou um gole, tentando se comportar quando o que ele realmente queria fazer era arrastá-la para perto e só arrebatá-la. Paciência, ele disse a si mesmo. A última coisa ele queria fazer era assustar Annie com a fúria selvagem de sua fome.

—Está bom. — Suspirando em apreciação, ele passou para ela o muffin e um croissant folheado com um recheio de chocolate. —A razão de sua multa.

Ela fez uma careta para a o pecado do chocolate. —Então o ganho e perda eliminam um ao outro?

—Não. Eu colecionarei minhas multas. — Seus olhos se moveram para seus lábios e demoraram lá. —Um beijo, Annie. Você me deve um beijo.

Seus lábios se separaram, sua respiração saiu em um suave engasgar. —E... —ela tossiu—meu prêmio?

—Eu darei para você mais tarde hoje. — Ele queria beber todo seu cheiro, temperada como era pela sedução de sua estimulação crescente. Porém aquela estimulação não estava ainda perto o suficiente para saciar a selvageria de sua própria necessidade. Mas o felino era um caçador paciente. Até o final do dia, ele planejou ter persuadido e tentado Annie Kildaire até que ela estivesse tão desesperada por ele como ele estava por ela. —Agora coma, ou nós nos atrasaremos.

Ela mordiscou seu croissant, jogando para ele olhares rápidos enquanto ele terminou seu bagel que comprou para si mesmo. —Quando você vai... coletar? Ela perguntou a seguir, retirando as xícaras com uma eficiência feminina que fracassava em disfarçar sua suscetível compreensão.

—Eu tenho o dia todo. — Ele deslizou fora do banco e sorriu. —Pronta?

—Você parece muito com um gato quando você sorri desse jeito, — ela disse. —Você está apreciando me provocar.

Ele caminhou à frente e pegou a cesta que ela pôs na pequena mesa em um canto. —O que é isto?

—Eu empacotei umas coisas para o piquenique, e alguns lanches para o passeio.

Ele espiou. —Bolo de chocolate?

—Bolo de lama de chocolate, — ela disse, com uma nota adorável de orgulho que o fez querer reivindicar sua multa aqui e agora. —Eu fiz isto ontem à noite, para dar tempo de assentar.

—Você será a nova melhor amiga de Sascha. — Inclinando, ele roçou seus lábios acima de sua orelha. —E sim, Professora, eu gosto de provocar você.

Annie ainda não tinha se recuperado da sensação de seus lábios em sua pele quando Zach afastou-se de seu apartamento térreo para a rua. Um amplo calor sexual apertou a sua provocação, mas ela não estava bastante certa até onde ele iria com isto. Se ele forçasse, ela se renderia?

A tentação era cegamente forte. Não só era ele bonito no modo mais masculino, ela gostou inteiramente dele. Estar com Zach, mesmo que só por uma noite, ela já sabia, seria um deleite. Ele não seria nenhum pouco egoísta, ela pensou. O prazer da sua parceira importaria para ele. E, dada sua natureza, não era provável ele querer qualquer tipo de compromisso.

Era perfeito.

Ainda assim Annie achou-se hesitando. Ela reagiu a ele mais profundamente que a qualquer outro homem em sua vida inteira. O que seria dela se dormisse com ele, o conhecesse tão intimamente... então vê-lo ir embora? Sua mente mostrou um slide show de imagens. Todas de uma mulher. Uma mulher com anos de decepção em seus olhos.

—Olhe.

Ela se sacudiu ao som de sua voz. —O que?

—Lá. — Ele assinalou o para-brisa.

Seus olhos se alargaram ante o desfile de automóveis antigos no outro lado da rua, todos enormes com pintura cintilante. Eles eram tão velhos que eles não tinham mais capacidade de rodar, mas havia algo muito sexy sobre eles. —Eles são surpreendentes. Eu pergunto-me onde eles estão indo?

—Eu li algo sobre uma mostra de carros antigos há uns vinte minutos daqui. Nós podíamos passar por lá depois do piquenique hoje.

Apesar de seu medo de como tão rápido ele conseguiu entrar debaixo de sua pele, ela não podia evitar sentir muito prazer com o fato de ele querer passar mais tempo com ela. Junto com isto veio à decepção. —Eu tenho que voltar as seis, — ela disse. —Jantar de família.

Zach a deu um olhar rápido. —Você não me parece muito entusiasmada.

Ela entendeu a surpresa em sua voz. Todos os felinos DarkRiver que ela conhecia tinham uma coisa em comum: que família era a pedra fundamental de seu mundo. E o clã era uma grande e extensa família até onde lhes dava a entender. Ela teve membros seniores do clã que vieram as reuniões de pais e professores mais de uma vez quando os pais estavam doentes ou inevitavelmente atrasados. —Minha mãe continua tentando me empurrar homens.

A expressão de Zach mudou e, pela primeira vez, ela viu o soldado inumano nele. —Que tipo de homens?

—Acadêmicos. — Ela encolheu os ombros. —Mamãe e papai são ambos professores em Berkeley - matemática e física respectivamente.

— Acadêmicos são o seu tipo?

—Não.

Ele olhou para ela novamente, e aqueles olhos se tornaram de leopardo para ela. —Você está bem?

—Bem o bastante. — Ela achou recusando-se a ser intimidada pela sensação de perigo incipiente no ar. Se ela cedesse um centímetro, Zach tomaria um quilometro. E embora ela pudesse não ser uma fêmea dominante, era importante que ele a respeitasse. Ela fez uma careta. Claro que era importante, mas esse pensamento tinha sido tão vívido, tão forte, tão visceral - como se sua mente soubesse que algo assim ainda não estava pronto para ser compartilhado.

Então Zach falou novamente, quebrando sua linha de pensamento. —Então você irá pular o jantar. — Era uma ordem clara e simples.

Annie abriu sua boca. O que saiu foi, — Não, eu vou levar você.

**Capítulo 5**

O sorriso de Zach era muito abertamente prazeroso. —Então, o que o seu encontro às escuras irá dizer?

Ela não podia acreditar que acabou de fazer isto, ordenou algo a ele. Mais, ela não podia acreditar que ele concordou. —Provavelmente, "Graças a Deus".

—Ahm?

—Minha prima Caroline trabalha na universidade, também. Os homens vêm com a expectativa de encontrar uma escultural, intelectual, beleza loira e então eu apareço.

—Então?

Ela franziu o cenho, perguntando-se se ele a estava provocando novamente. —Então, eu sou tão oposta a Caro quanto você pode conseguir.

—Se eles ignoram você, são eles que perdem. Pior para eles. Ele encolheu os ombros. —Você quer colocar alguma música?

Ela piscou no modo que ele varreu de lado os desapontamentos do passado com aquela declaração simples. Se ela já não gostasse dele, teria começado agora. —Não, eu preciso dizer a você algo sobre minha mãe. — Ela engoliu em seco, percebendo que fez uma bagunça com as coisas. Se ela não tivesse mencionado o jantar, ela poderia ter evitado isso completamente.

Zach gemeu. —Não me diga, ela é vegetariana?— Ele disse, como se isso fosse a pior coisa possível.

Ela supôs que para um leopardo changeling, era. —Não.

Desta vez, ele não pôde fazê-la sorrir apesar dela mesma. —Minha mãe é um pouco— ela tentou achar um caminho fácil dizer isto e falhou— parcial contra changelings.

—Ah. Deixe-me adivinhar—ela pensa que nós estamos somente a um passo dos animais?

Ela se sentiu muito, muito estranha discutindo isto, mas ela tinha que o advertir sobre que ele poderia enfrentar se fosse ao jantar com ela. —Não é só isso. Ela não tem nenhum problema com outros humanos, e ela admira os Psy, mas ela não quer que eu tenha encontros, ou fique amiga—ela levantou seus dedos em aspas— "do rude elemento changeling".

—E você?— Uma pergunta enganosamente suave.

—Isto é um insulto, Zach, — ela disse com igual suavidade. —Se é isso que você realmente pensa de mim.

Ele amaldiçoou. — Desculpe, Annie, você está certa, eu estou sendo um idiota. Desculpe-me, é só que você tocou em um ponto delicado.

—Eu sei. — Ela não podia culpá-lo por sua reação. —Me deixa realmente desconfortável, eu tentei fazê-la mudar de ideia, mas nunca funcionou.

—O que ela pensa sobre você dar aula em uma escola com uma população changeling tão grande?

—Que é minha forma de rebelião. — Ela riu de sua expressão, a estranheza dissipando-se. —Não, ela não parece perceber que eu sou uma mulher crescida, como as crianças diriam.

—Por que você a deixa continuar com isso?

Ela estava começando a esperar as perguntas diretas dele. —Minha mãe estava naquele trem comigo. Ela tentou, tentou e tentou me tirar mesmo que eu estivesse presa debaixo de tantos destroços, e ela não tinha esperança de mover qualquer coisa. — Sua garganta se fechou com a força da lembrança. —Seu braço estava quebrado naquela hora, mas ela não chorou uma única lágrima. Ela só tentava me tirar de lá.

Zach correu suas juntas acima de sua bochecha. —Ela ama você.

Ela achou conforto no toque, e quando ele retornou para sua mão para o volante, ela percebeu que ele de alguma maneira daria sua força. —Sim. É por isso que eu a deixo tanto continuar com isso. — Ela se debruçou sua cabeça contra o encosto. —Esta coisa ela que tem com os Psy, o modo que ela quase os endeusa, tem suas raízes no acidente, também.

—Como?

—Tinha esse garoto—que eu não sei de onde ele apareceu, mas ele era pequeno, da minha idade ou mais jovem. Olhos cardeais. — Ela teve um calafrio com a lembrança do frio naqueles olhos de estrelas-brancas-em-veludo-negro. Psy vivem destituídos de emoção, mas ela nunca viu uma criança tão incrivelmente fria. — Ele ergueu os destroços de cima de mim.

—Telecinético. — Zach assobiou. —Você teve sorte.

—Sim. — O Conselho não libera seus telecinéticos para salvamento mundano e especialmente não quando um incidente afeta humanos e changelings na maioria. —Os médicos disseram que ele salvou minha vida. Meus órgãos internos estavam perto do colapso. Alguns minutos a mais, e eu não teria conseguido.

—Você descobriu quem ele era?

Ela meneou sua cabeça. —Ele desapareceu no caos. Eu sempre pensei que ele tinha se teletransportado de outro local, depois de alguma maneira me ver na cobertura ao vivo da TV. Eu lembro que havia um helicóptero transmissor remoto de mídia por lá, e se ele foi forte o suficiente para erguer a quantidade de destroços que ergueu, ele era forte suficiente para se teletransportar. — Ela não podia imaginar a força necessária para arcar com tanto poder. —Ele não pode ter estado no trem, suas roupas estavam imaculadas, e ele não tinha sujeira em seu rosto.

—Psy não nascem sem emoções, — Zach disse a ela, — eles são condicionados para isto. Então pode ser que ainda houvesse um resquício humano suficiente que sentiu a necessidade de ajudar quando viu o que aconteceu.

—Como você sabe sobre o condicionamento?— Ela respondeu sua própria pergunta uma segundo mais tarde. —Seu alfa é casado com uma Psy cardeal. As notícias desse casamento enviaram ondas de choque por todo o país.

—Sascha,— ele disse, movimentando a cabeça. —Vaughn, um dos sentinelas, também é casado com uma Psy.

Ela não podia imaginar um membro da fria raça Psy abraçando a emoção. Mas leopardos changeling se acasalam por toda vida, e o laço entre companheiros era de um deslumbrar tão latente que é claro como um farol até para um observador humano. Se estas mulheres casaram-se com felinos DarkRiver, elas eram indubitavelmente tão radiantes e fortes quanto as outras mulheres que ela viu. —Eu as conhecerei hoje?

—Eu sei Luc e Sascha estão vindo. Provavelmente Faith e Vaughn também. — Ele entrou numa estrada quieta ladeada por árvores. —Eu tentarei trazer você de volta pelas seis assim você pode preparar-se para jantar, mas poderá ser corrido.

Ela mordeu a parte de dentro de sua bochecha. —Eu acho que eu deveria cancelar. Eu realmente não quero que minha mãe... eu odiaria que você sentisse aquilo.

—Ei,— ele disse, lançando para ela um olhar que falou do soldado interior, — eu sou um garoto crescido. Eu posso lidar com isto. Prometo.

As promessas são para manter.

Decidindo confiar nele, ela tirou o telefone do bolso de sua calça jeans. —Eu direi a mamãe que eu estarei levando alguém e que nós chegaremos atrasados.

—Sim. Dará tempo de seu encontro para achar outra parceira. — Aquela borda letal estava de volta a sua voz.

Os músculos de seu estômago se apertaram. —Zach?

—Poderia também consegui-la em outro local. — Ele parou o carro em um pequeno acostamento e girou para apoiar sua mão contra a extremidade superior de sua cadeira. —Eu não sou realmente bom em compartilhar.

Ela tragou. —Oh.

Zach poderia ter chutado a si mesmo. Ele passou o maior trabalho para colocá-la em um estado de humor relaxado, então o felino teve uma explosão de primitivo ciúme. —Assustada?

Precaução cautelosa rastejou em seus olhos, mas ela agitou sua cabeça. —Você disse que você não morderia a menos que eu pedisse... muito gentilmente.

A surpresa congelou o felino. Ele esqueceu que em baixo dos rubores e grandes olhos marrons havia uma mulher bastante capaz de mandá-lo se comportar. —Isto é verdade, — ele disse lentamente, deixando o felino sair para brincar. —Venha mais perto e me peça.

Ela agitou sua cabeça novamente.

—Por favor.

Suas bochechas coloriram, mas ele soube que o calor não era por causa de constrangimento. Sua estimulação era um sussurro decadente dentro do carro, uma droga que seu felino podia prolongar por horas. Mas o que ele realmente queria fazer era lambê-la. Ele se moveu um pouco mais perto.

Ela levantou o telefone. —Eu preciso dar este telefonema. — Sua voz era ofegante, seu tom incerto.

O instinto insistia que ele continuasse pressionando, mas ele não quis fazê-la sentir-se encurralada. Não, ele pensou, voltando para o seu assento, ele faria sua provocação ao ar livre nos braços da floresta. — Continue, queridinha. — Ele sorriu. —Eu tenho o dia todo para brincar com você.

Ela puxou uma respiração. —É isso o que é? Uma brincadeira?

—Claro. — Ele os pôs de novo na estrada, sabendo que ela estava falando sobre mais que sua promessa provocante. A bonita e sensual Annie Kildaire pensou que eles estavam rumo a um rápido lance quente. Ele sorriu interiormente. A pobre menina iria conseguir um inferno de uma surpresa quando ele lhe dissesse a verdade, mas ela não estava pronta ainda. —O melhor tipo de jogo.

Ela ficou muda por alguns minutos, então ele a ouviu teclando a chamada. Com ela tão perto, ele podia ouvir ambos os lados da conversa. A maioria dos humanos que viviam com changelings tendem a conseguir fones de ouvido para o telefone, para que pudessem ter conversas privadas. Ele teria que conseguir um para Annie, pensou distraidamente.

—Mãe, é a Annie. Sobre hoje à noite, — ela começou.

—Você não ouse cancelar, Angelica Kildaire.

—Angelica?

—Não, — Annie disse, obviamente tentando manter seu temperamento em face à resposta afiada. —Eu chegarei atrasada, e—

—Nós estamos fazendo isso por você, — sua mãe interrompeu. —O mínimo que você pode fazer é chegar na hora certa.

Annie apertou seus dedos em sua testa e mentalmente pareceu contar até cinco. —Eu estou trazendo um convidado, — ela disse sem qualquer introdução. —Seu nome é Zach.

Silêncio completo do outro lado da linha. Então, — Bom movimento, Annie. Agora me diga. Eu terei que achar outra mulher para equilibrar a mesa. Quem é ele?

—Um soldado DarkRiver.

O silêncio foi mais longo e mais profundo desta vez. Zach podia sentir angústia de Annie na reação, mas ele orgulhava-se dela por dar as cartas.

—Mãe?

—Você não está um pouco velha para jogos infantis?— Sua mãe perguntou. —Eu sei que algumas mulheres acham aqueles tipos rudes atraentes, mas você tem um cérebro. Quanto tempo você pensa que ele poderá manter-se comprometido?

O felino de Zach sorriu em feral diversão. Ele estava acostumado aos preconceitos que alguns humanos, e a maioria dos Psy, tinham sobre os changelings. Na maior parte do tempo, ele não estava nem ligando. Mas desta vez, importou. Porque era a mãe da Annie.

—Eu não terei esta discussão com você, — Annie disse, em tom de final de conversa. —Nós estaremos lá para jantar. Se você prefere que não, só diga.

—Não, traga-o, — era a resposta imediata. —Eu quero conhecer este Zach que faz você mandar na sua própria mãe. — Ela desligou.

Annie olhou fixamente para o telefone por vários segundos antes de colocá-lo em seu bolso de trás. — Quanto você ouviu?

—Tudo.

Ela ficou desconfortável. —Desculpe.

—Annie querida, deixe sua mãe comigo. — Ele a deu um sorriso cheio até a borda com maldade deliberada. —Hoje, eu quero levar você à perdição.

Ela devolveu um sorriso um pouco tímido, mas repleto de tal travessura que ele pensou que a maioria das pessoas nunca havia visto. —Você está certo que eu já não estou além da redenção?

Ele riu. —Como você pode ter um nome como Angelica?

Ela fez uma careta. —Eu sou uma Annie, não uma Angelica.

—Eu prefiro Anjo.

—Você gosta de suas mulheres angelicais?

Ele riu. —Não, bebê, eu gosto de minha mulher exatamente como ela é. Ele soube que a surpreendeu, esperando ver o que ela faria.

—Então, esta coisa... você quer mais que só um dia?

Ele não iria mentir para ela. —Você vai fugir se eu disser que sim?— Ele chegou à floresta certa, tomando um caminho estreito que os levaria a uma das pequenas cachoeiras. Era só um fio de água agora por causa do frio, mas ainda era uma visão para ser vista.

—Eu estou aqui hoje, não é?— Uma pergunta com um leve toque de acidez.

Saboreando o gosto picante em sua língua, ele decidiu que gostou disto. —Totalmente sozinha com um felino grande e mau que está repensando sua política sobre mordidas.

A Excitação coloriu o ar novamente, e ele tragou uma respiração para conter seus instintos mais primitivos. —Olhe adiante, — ele disse, voz áspera.

—Oh!— Seus olhos se arregalaram. —É um alce, — ela sussurrou, como se com medo de o animal a ouvir. —Seus chifres são enormes.

Zach diminuiu a velocidade do veículo, mas o alce captou seu odor e correu para as árvores. —Desculpe. Eles tendem a fugir no momento em que cheiram um leopardo. É por isso que eu cuido dos predadores, É difícil para eu verificar dados sobre os não predadores.

—Eles sabem que eles são presa. — Ela olhou para ele. —Você os caça?

—Quando o felino precisa disto, sim. — Ele olhou para ela. —Você consegue lidar sabendo disto?

—Eu ensino a muitos pequenos felinos, — ela lembrou-lhe em uma afetada, verbalização de professora. —Eu posso não ser perita em comportamento changeling, mas eu aprendi o suficiente para saber que quando em forma de animal, vocês se comportam de acordo com as necessidades do animal.

Ele não podia se segurar. Ele girou e mostrou suas presas para ela, fazendo-a saltar. Quando ele começou a rir, seus olhos estreitaram. —Você é tão mau quanto Bryan. Ele faz isso com Katie o tempo todo.

—É provável que ele tenha uma queda por ela.

Seus lábios contraíram-se. —É isso que eu penso, também. A briga era sobre Katie?

— Muito esperta, Srta. Kildaire, mas eu jurei manter segredo. — Rindo da cara que ela fez, ele deu um puxão no seu rabo de cavalo. —Você topa uma pequena caminhada?

Sombras atravessaram seu rosto. —Você acha que eu não consigo?

Ele estacionou o veículo ao lado da trilha e virou-se. —Eu ainda não sei seus limites, — ele lhe disse honestamente. —É por isso que eu estou perguntando.

Ela ruborizou. —Desculpe. Eu sou um pouco sensível neste assunto.

Ele encolheu os ombros. —Se eu achar que você não consegue fazer algo, eu me certificarei que você não o faça. — Proteger os vulneráveis era instinto. Proteger Annie provavelmente se tornaria uma obsessão.

—Você se certificará que eu não o faça?— O malicioso som de uma fêmea humana metaforicamente mostrando suas garras.

—Definitivamente. — Ele sustentou seu olhar. —Eu sou um flexível e pequeno felino, mas não sou fácil.

A excitação dela cresceu com suas palavras, mas também sua irritação. —Como se eu alguma vez acreditasse nisto.

—Annie, você está acostumada a tipos acadêmicos que provavelmente deixam você subjuga-los.

—Espere aí, — ela começou, olhos estalando de irritação.

Deus, ela era bonita. Ele se adiantou enquanto ela estava distraída, agarrou seu queixo. E a beijou.

**Capítulo 6**

Ela era mais suave que ele imaginava, mais deliciosa do que qualquer coisa que ele já experimentara. Felino e homem ambos ronronando interiormente, e quando seus lábios se separaram em um suspiro, ele engoliu para saborear. Doce e azedo, inocente e mulher, ela era sua própria combinação pessoal de veneno.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, sugando-o, deixou-a ofegar em outro suspiro antes de beijá-la novamente. — Mmm. — Era um som de puro prazer enquanto ele cedia a sua necessidade de tocar esta mulher. Os leopardos changelings eram táteis como regra - algo que se traduzia em uma ternura sensual em um relacionamento. Nem sempre tinha que levar ao sexo. Às vezes era só sobre o prazer do contato pele-a-pele.

Quando ele recuou, seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados, suas pupilas dilatadas. Ele esfregou seu polegar sobre seu lábio inferior e tentou suprimir sua crescente necessidade. Ela não estava pronta, não ainda. Como ele percebeu esta manhã, sua aparência suave escondia um centro de feroz independência - no momento que ela descobrisse o que ele realmente queria, ela pararia de brincar com ele.

E isso simplesmente não era aceitável. —Você sabe como beijar um homem, Anjo. — Ele deu um olhar para o sobe e desce de seus seios generosos. A tentação para acariciá-los era tão forte, que ele tirou sua mão de seu queixo e passou por seus cabelos. —Sobre aquela caminhada... ? Ela deu um brusco aceno com a cabeça. —Eu posso caminhar.

—Me diga se doer.

—Não irá.

Franzindo o cenho, ele agarrou seu queixo novamente e desta vez, ele não estava brincando. —Eu falo sério, Annie. Eu preciso ser capaz de confiar em você. Eu estou lhe dando isto. Você me dá honestidade. Isto é justo.

Sua expressão mudou novamente, um sorriso verdadeiro curvando seus lábios. —Eu darei, prometo. Provavelmente irá doer um pouco, mas é normal. Se ficar pior, eu lhe direi.

Ele quis beijá-la novamente, mas sabia muito bem que se ele não os tirasse do carro rápido, ele acabaria por tomá-la ali mesmo - como algum adolescente imprudente no carro dos pais. —Vamos. — Agarrando sua pequena sacola, ele colocou sua própria garrafa de água dentro e abriu a porta.

Ela o encontrou a alguns metros do veículo, sua fofa jaqueta amarela uma ostentação de puro verão. —Eu sei, — ela disse, quando seus olhos pousaram nela, — eu pareço com um filhote de pato.

Não se importando com um casaco para ele mesmo, ele tomou sua mão. —Não. Eu gosto dele. — Sua mão era pequena, mas não fraca na dele. —Combina com você. — Bonita, brilhante e ensolarada, essa era sua Annie.

Eles andaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, e ele sentiu o suspiro de prazer de sua fera. Na floresta estava em casa, e chamava por ambas as partes de sua alma. Mas hoje, ele tinha uma nova razão para felicidade - Annie. —Você está em forma, — ele disse depois de um tempo.

—Nada comparado com você. — Com uma triste expressão. —Eu sei que você está segurando o passo por mim.

Ele não notou, o ato tinha sido tão natural. —Claro, — ele disse só pra constar. —Como eu seria malvado com você se eu deixasse você para trás?

Seu sorriso era de surpresa, mas cresceu até o leopardo vibrar de entusiasmo, totalmente cativado. —Eu me exercito, — ela disse. —Eu preciso, ou a perna se paralisa.

—Todo dia?

Ela concordou. —É um hábito agora. — Vendo como a trilha cortava o caminho para dentro da floresta ela respirou fundo. —É tão lindo aqui.

—Sim. — Ele observou seu rosto se encher de prazer e sentiu uma pontada dolorida de inveja. O felino não era realmente bom em compartilhar. Nem o homem - ele queria ser o motivo daquele olhar de encanto em seu rosto. Logo, ele prometeu a si mesmo.

Ela olhou para ele, o sorriso mudando para um olhar muito feminino de percepção. —Zach. — Seus lábios se entreabriram.

Foi todo o convite que ele precisou. Inclinando sua cabeça, ele reivindicou outro forte beijo, curvando sua mão em torno do calor sedoso de seu pescoço. Quando as mãos dela vieram descansar em seu peito, o felino estirou-se de prazer dentro dele. Ele quis aquelas mãos em sua pele nua, sua fome por ela tão extrema que a faria fugir correndo se soubesse.

Com esse pensamento em mente, ele puxou as rédeas. Mesmo assim, ele não podia deixar de beliscar seus lábios.

Seus olhos se alargaram justo quando suas mãos apertaram seu peito. —Você só tinha uma multa.

Ele sentiu sua boca se curvando. —Ponha na minha conta, — ele disse sem um pingo de arrependimento.

Ela riu, e ele soube que hoje iria ser um dos melhores dias de sua vida.

Várias horas mais tarde, Annie suspirou e descansou suas costas contra a cadeira enquanto Zach os levava para o Círculo do Clã. —Isso foi maravilhoso. Obrigado.

—Você combina aqui, — ele falou baixo, sua voz sem seu habitual tom divertido. —A idade das árvores, a imensidão da floresta, não assustam você.

—Fazem-me sentir livre, — ela admitiu. —Por aqui, ninguém está assistindo, esperando que eu tropece. — Ela perguntou-se como veio a confiar nele tão rápido - rápido o suficiente para revelar uma vulnerabilidade que ela manteve escondida até de seus amigos mais íntimos.

Isso a assustava um pouco, a intensidade das emoções crescendo em seu coração. Ela tentou dizer a si mesma que não era nada além de uma paixonite boba, mas tudo que ela podia pensar era sobre como seus beijos entraram em sua alma. Durante todo o dia ele havia roubado beijos, até seus lábios lembrarem-se da forma dos dele, e seu peito doer ao seu toque. Engolindo, ela tentou redirecionar seus pensamentos. —O Círculo do Clã normalmente é mantido secreto.

—Nós não levamos estranhos lá— ele reconheceu. — Só aqueles em quem confiamos para honrar nossa fé.

Seu coração aqueceu-se de dentro pra fora. — Obrigada.

—Não me agradeça ainda. Espere até você que você conheça o clã - eles são um bando intrometido.

Seus nervos estalaram em completo alerta quando Zach estacionou seu veículo atrás de vários outros e virou-se para correr suas juntas acima de sua bochecha. —Não fique nervosa.

—Como você sabe

—Eu posso sentir a alteração em seu odor.

Ela ficou ainda sentada ali, sua mente inundada com as implicações do que ele disse, quando ele contornou e abriu sua porta. —Vamos, Anjo. Vamos enfrentar as massas.

Ela saiu, mas não tomou sua mão. —Você pode cheirar as mudanças em meu corpo?— Ela lhe observou pegar a cesta de piquenique.

—Sim. — Com a cesta na mão, ele agarrou sua mão de onde ela tinha cruzado seus braços ao redor de si. —Isso aborrece você?— Um olhar direto.

Ela não viu nenhum flerte naqueles olhos pela primeira vez em horas. —Um pouco, — ela admitiu.

—Você se acostuma. — Ele disse isso como se fosse inevitável.

Ela não tinha certeza. Privacidade era importante para ela - ela passou quase um ano no hospital, só para ir para casa e ter sua mãe constantemente rondando. Aquelas experiências tinham se acumulado para fazê-la cautelosa sobre guardar seu espaço pessoal, e o que era mais pessoal, mais privado, que seu próprio corpo?

Zach a olhou enquanto eles passaram pelos outros carros. —É natural para nós, — ele disse. —Nós não intencionamos a notar um odor particular a menos que seja algo que importa.

—Mas outras pessoas saberão, — ela disse, seu estômago dando nós. Ela podia aceitar seu desejo por Zach, aceitar que ele soubesse, mas ter todo mundo ciente disto, também?

Zach levantou sua mão para seus lábios e beijou suas juntas, a ternura a relaxando. Ele era, ela percebeu, uma ameaça para ela maior que inicialmente pensara. Se ela não fosse cuidadosa, Zach Quinn roubaria seu coração e a deixaria com nada, seu pior pesadelo tornando-se realidade. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, ela não conseguia impedir-se de chegar mais perto quando ele a abraçou.

—Sua excitação é um rastro vibrante para mim, — ele sussurrou com voz áspera, —mas, para os outros, simplesmente será um ruído de fundo. Eles estarão enfocados em seus companheiros, amantes, montes de rastros diferentes. Existem milhões deles em cada instante.

Sua explicação fez sentido, o suficiente para tirar um pouco da tensão em seu estômago. Porém, ela não podia evitar estar um pouco cautelosa quando eles entraram no Círculo. Então várias pessoas clamando olás, e, para sua surpresa, ela percebeu que, apesar de que eles não eram todos pais, ela conhecia um bom número deles de vários eventos da escola. A amizade embalou-a em uma onda efervescente.

—Senhorita Kildaire, você veio!— Bryan deslizou parando a seus pés. —O tio Zach mostrou a floresta para você?

Consciente de vários olhares adultos interessados, ela assentiu a cabeça. —O que você está fazendo?

—Eu estou brincando de esconde-esconde com Priyanka. — Com isto, ele saiu correndo. Ela ainda sorria quando ela sentiu a mão de Zach nas suas costas.

— Vamos, eu quero apresentar você para alguém.

Ela caminhou com ele, consciente da possessividade implícita do seu toque. Um sino de advertência tocou em sua cabeça, mas ela silenciou-o. Sua natureza dominante não iria ser um problema - não era como se ela fosse sua companheira. Ele ir-se-ia assim que satisfizesse sua curiosidade sobre ela. —Onde está a cesta de piquenique?— Ela perguntou, tentando ignorar a pontada de dor provocou por aquele último pensamento. Além do mais, ela não tinha nenhum desejo de se amarrar a um homem - mesmo um homem tão atraente como Zach.

—Eu dei para um dos jovens, — Zach respondeu com um sorriso tão brilhante, ela não podia evitar sorrir em retorno. —Cory o colocará com as outras comidas assim todo mundo pode pegar o que quiser. — Ele parou ao lado de uma mulher mais velha com cabelo branco-neve e um rosto que ecoava o dele fortemente, Annie soube que eles eram parentes. Não só isto, estava claro de onde Zach tinha herdado sua pele beijada-pelo-sol e seus ossos.

Enquanto ele se debruçava para beijar a bochecha da mulher, ela disse, —Zach, meu querido.— Seus olhos foram para Annie, e eles eram tão afiados quanto seu corpo era vigoroso. Dado o modo que ela permaneceu de pé, sua flexibilidade e força, Annie achou que ela era um soldado, também. Não era surpresa - realmente changelings não diminuíam o ritmo até sua oitava ou nona década. —E quem você me trouxe?

—Vovó, esta é Annie, — Zach disse, seu amor para sua avó brilhando em seus olhos. Atingiu-a diretamente no seu âmago, fazendo-a imaginar como seria ter esse aberto e poderoso amor dirigido a ela. —Minha avó, Cerise.

Cerise segurou ambas as mãos, seu sorriso tão de boas-vindas que Annie aceitou o toque sem vacilação. —Não deixe este menino te convencer de fazer qualquer coisa malvada, — Cerise disse. —Ele tem feito tudo à sua própria maneira desde o dia ele que olhou para sua mãe pela primeira vez e que piscou esses lindos cílios.

Annie sentiu seus lábios se curvando, mas antes de ela poder responder, Zach foi atacado por um par idêntico de meninas adolescentes. —Zach!— Elas gritaram, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dele de ambos os lados. —Não temos visto você por décadas!

—Vocês me viram há três dias. — Rindo, ele as abraçou ao seu lado.

Os olhos cintilantes caíram sobre Annie. —Oooooooh, — uma delas disse, —você trouxe uma garooootaaaa.

—Quem é ela?— Sua gêmea sussurrou, afastando uma cachoeira de cabelo preto macio e lustroso. —Onde vocês se conheceram? Há quanto tempo vocês estão saindo?

Cerise fez uma careta. —Meninas, modos!

As meninas cantaram juntas. — Desculpe Vovó.

Zach olhou para ela. —Annie, conheça minhas irmãs mais novas, Boba e Tola.

—Hey!— As duas bateram em seu peito. —Eu sou Lissa, e esta é Noelle, — a da esquerda disse.

Annie estava começando a conseguir diferenciá-las. Ambas confiantes e alegres, mas Lissa tinha mais travessura em seus olhos, enquanto o sorriso de Noelle era aberto o suficiente para iluminar qualquer lugar que ela entrasse. —Prazer em conhecê-la.

Cerise apertou suas mãos antes de soltá-las. —Onde estão suas irmãs?— Ela perguntou as gêmeas.

Annie sentiu seus olhos se alargarem. Mais irmãs? Zach viu espanto e começou a rir. —Quatro delas, — ele disse. —Quatro. Jess - ela é mãe de Bryan - e Poppy, são mais velhas que estas duas pirralhas.

—Oh, você sabe que você nos ama, irmãozão. — Lissa alçou-se para dar um beijo no queixo dele. —Eu irei procurar por elas. Elas irão querer conhecer sua garota.

—Conversamos mais tarde, Annie. — Abanando seus dedos, Noelle fugiu com sua gêmea.

Annie não sabia se ria ou sacudia sua cabeça perplexa. —Quatro irmãs mais novas?

Ele envolveu um braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxou para seu lado. —Elas são a razão para meus cabelos brancos. Vê?— Ele abaixou sua cabeça.

A seda escura de seu cabelo a fez querer acariciá-lo. —Seu grande mentiroso. Você não tem um único cabelo branco. — Em seus braços, ela nunca se sentiu mais segura ou mais protegida. O medo acendeu. Certo, ela pensou, anulando a emoção, esta relação estava se tornando mais importante do que ela acreditava originalmente que seria, mas não era como se ela fosse fazer algo estúpido - como começar a contar com Zach.

Cerise riu. —Ela está na sua, garotinho. Eu aposto que ela se dará bem com Jess como uma casa em chamas.

—Falando de Jess —Annie franziu as sobrancelhas —Bryan não tem um irmão mais velho? Quando Jess se casou? Acasalou, — ela se corrigiu.

Cerise foi quem respondeu. —Aos vinte. Ela tem trinta agora, só um ano mais jovem que o Zachary aqui. Seu mais velho tem nove.

—Vinte é tão jovem, — ela murmurou.

—Ela achou seu companheiro cedo, — Zach disse, um vislumbre de alegria em seu tom, o amor de um irmão para sua irmã. —E isso é assim. Ela sempre quis uma grande família, então as crianças vieram logo depois. Ela é feliz. —Uma simples declaração, e mesmo assim falava de tanto amor e confiança. Annie não podia imaginar dar este grande salto de fé, colocando-se assim nas mãos de um homem.

—Sim, ela é muito feliz, — Cerise concordou. —Mas chega de conversa de família - por que vocês dois não pegam alguma comida antes dos jovens desaparecerem com tudo. Eu juro, eu não sei onde eles colocam isso tudo.

—Na perna oca que todo garoto adolescente possui, é claro. — A voz era masculina e familiar.

—Lucas. — Cerise abraçou o homem alto com olhos verdes, enquanto Annie o identificava como o alfa DarkRiver. —Oh, querido. — A avó de Zach recuou, sua atenção em algo acima de ombro de Lucas. —Eu penso que preciso ir salvar um filhote que subiu um pouco alto demais. E se não é um dos meninos de Tammy, eu comerei minha bota. — Ela foi na direção de um pinheiro antigo, de onde Annie podia ouvir a suplicante melodia de um grunhido adorável.

—Oi, Annie, não é?— Lucas segurou sua mão.

Enquanto o cumprimentava, ela teve a estranha sensação que todo mundo a estava observando. —Boa memória. Você só me encontrou uma vez, ano passado na representação de Natal.

Ele sorriu. —Vamos dizer somente que eu tive um pouco de informação privilegiada. Então, como foi a excursão?

—Perfeito, — Zach disse, apertando o braço ao redor dela. —Mas por alguma razão indecifrável, Annie está ainda decidindo se quer sair comigo.

—Zach!— Ela o encarou.

Ele sorriu e soltou um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Corando, ela perguntou-se se tal afeto público era normal dentro do clã. Ela teve sua resposta alguns segundos depois quando uma mulher exoticamente bonita envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Lucas por detrás e pressionou um beijo na sua mandíbula. Seus olhos, quando eles encontraram os de Annie, eram o céu noturno de um Psy cardeal. Estrelas brancas em veludo negro.

—Oi, você deve ser Annie. — Sua voz era brisa de verão e fogo aberto, receptiva e gentil. —Lissa e Noelle, — ela explicou, ante o olhar surpreendido de Annie. —Elas têm dito a todo mundo que elas cobiçam sua jaqueta. Elas estão planejando enfeitiçá-la e tirar de você antes de você partir. Tenha cuidado.

Annie não podia fazer qualquer coisa exceto sorrir em resposta ao calor daquela voz. —Obrigado pela advertência.

—Sascha, — Zach disse, —Annie fez bolo de lama de chocolate.

O rosto de Sascha se iluminou como o de uma criança. —Verdade?— Ela agarrou a mão de Lucas. —Vamos, ou os jovens comerão tudo. Converso com você mais tarde, Annie!

Annie assistiu o casal ir e suspirou. —Seu clã é... sufocante.

—Você se acostuma com eles. — Ele afagou sua nuca. —Eles só estão curiosos sobre você.

Ela sentiu outra advertência queimar em sua mente, mas logo outra pessoa estava gritando o nome de Zach, e ela estava sendo apresentada para mais pessoas, e então Zach estava a alimentando com o provocante sorriso do felino paquerador em seus lábios, e ela esqueceu o que quer que a tenha preocupado.

**Capítulo 7**

Eles chegaram a seu apartamento alguns minutos depois das seis. —Eu tomarei banho e me trocarei depressa, — ela disse a ele quando destrancou a porta e entrou.

—Eu posso usar seu chuveiro depois?— Ele ergueu a bolsa com roupas que ele levava consigo. —Eu consegui que um companheiro do clã passasse na minha casa e trouxesse isto para o piquenique. Queria dar uma boa primeira impressão em seu pessoal.

Seu estômago apertou. —Provavelmente não fará qualquer diferença.

—Eu disse a você, não se preocupe. — Jogando a bolsa sobre a parte de trás de seu sofá, ele apontou para cima. —Vá, banho. — Era um sussurro que implicou todos os tipos de coisas pecadoras. —Eu ficarei aqui sentado só imaginando as gotinhas correndo por sua pele, tocando em você... acariciando você.

Ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem. —Venha comigo. — Era o convite mais ousado que ela havia feito.

Ele sorriu. —Eu planejo. Mas não hoje. — Ele esfregou seus lábios sobre sua boca. —Quando eu tomar banho com você, eu não quero um tempo limitado.

—Oh. — Sua mente a bombardeou com imagens das coisas indubitavelmente deliciosas que ele faria com ela no chuveiro. —Eu devo ir...

Ele passou o polegar sobre seu lábio inferior antes de chacoalhar sua cabeça e retroceder. —Vá, antes que eu esqueça minhas boas intenções. Nós nunca chegaríamos ao jantar então.

Ela hesitou.

Ele lhe deu um leve tapinha no bumbum. —Nem tente. Eu estou conhecendo seus pais. — Então ele poderia olhá-los nos olhos e deixá-los saber que independente do que eles pensassem sobre ele, ele estava agora na vida da sua filha, e eles teriam que lidar com isto. Sem mais encontros às cegas.

—Mandão. — Annie lhe jogou uma careta, mas entrou no quarto para pegar suas coisas.

Ela iria estar toda quente, molhada e nua em breve.

—Cristo. — Passando suas mãos por seus cabelos, ele tentou conter a forte pressão de seu membro. Ele se recusou. Especialmente quando ele podia ouvir o sussurro de tecidos correndo sobre pele, de botas batendo no azulejo, de renda sendo tirada... Ou talvez fosse sua imaginação.

Mas ele definitivamente ouviu o chuveiro ligando. Gemendo, ele começou a andar em torno do quarto, olhando as coisas de Annie para se distrair. Além de livros, ela tinha vários quadros holográficos nas paredes. Fotografias de família, ele pensou, notando sua semelhança com a mulher mais velha no retrato central. O homem na fotografia - seu pai, ele presumiu - estava sorrindo cordialmente, mas havia algo sobre ele que o felino notou como distante.

O chuveiro parou.

—O chuveiro está livre!— Veio o chamado alguns minutos depois.

Ele a deu mais alguns minutos para se trancar no quarto, sem certeza que ele poderia resistir se a visse embrulhada na tentação transitória de uma toalha facilmente removível. Quando ele entrou finalmente no recinto de pequenos azulejos, foi para encontrá-lo úmido e com cheiro de algumas loções femininas. Mas o sabonete, ele ficou contente em ver, não era nada muito feminino. Um homem tinha que ter padrões, ele pensou, e programou o chuveiro para gelado. Finalmente conseguiu acalmar seu corpo.

Annie sentou-se no carro de Zach no caminho para a casa de seus pais tamborilando seu colo com os dedos. —Eu nunca trouxe um homem para casa, ela desabafou. —Não parecia valer a confusão.

—Estou lisonjeado.

Ela o olhou brava. —Não me provoque agora. — Mas ela sentiu seus nervos soltarem-se um pouco. —Vamos, nós podemos muito bem superar isto. — Abrindo a porta, ela saiu.

Eles se encontraram na frente do veículo. —Pelo menos está uma noite agradável, — ela disse.

Zach pôs um braço ao redor dela com a graça preguiçosa do leopardo que ele era. —Eu gosto de seu vestido, — ele murmurou, brincando com as pontas dos dedos acima de seu quadril.

—Oh. — Seus nervos fragmentaram-se novamente, por uma razão diferente. Ela escolheu o vestido transpassado preto porque não daria a sua mãe nada sobre o que reclamar. Mas as palavras de Zach a fizeram perceber que poderia realmente se considerar sensual. —Você não acha que eu não sou magra o suficiente para isto?

—Eu direi a você hoje à noite... depois que eu desembrulhar você.— Ele a fez soar como um presente.

Ela sentiu seus olhos alargarem, seu pulso acelerou. —Se comporte.

—Eu ainda posso desembrulhar você?

Um momento de silêncio, o céu da noite cortado com fragmentos de diamantes reluzentes.

—Sim. — Ela queria dançar com a impetuosidade dele, sentir o que era ser tratada como uma mulher bonita, sensual. Mas, além disso, ela queria estar com este homem que já tinha feito um lugar para ele mesmo no seu coração.

Ela sabia que estava para quebrar uma de suas regras mais fundamentais ao mergulhar nesta relação, em pôr seu coração na reta, mas ela também sabia que se não amasse Zach, ela se arrependeria pelo o resto de sua vida. Talvez, ela pensou pela primeira vez, talvez as escolhas de sua mãe não tivessem sido tão simples quanto a criança em Annie sempre acreditava. Talvez com o único homem que importava, não existia nenhuma escolha, nenhuma proteção para si mesma contra o fim inevitável do sonho. —Sim, — ela disse novamente. —Você poderá me desembrulhar.

—Então eu estarei em meu melhor comportamento. — Ele apertou um beijo em sua têmpora. —Vamos, Anjo.

Ela estava já acostumada ao apelido. Estranho como era, sentia como se a viesse chamando assim sempre... como se fosse certo. Subindo para a porta, ela segurou aquela sensação de apego a ela como um talismã. —Aqui vamos nós. — Ela apertou a campainha da porta.

Sua mãe abriu-a alguns segundos depois. Vestida com um severo vestido preto ornado com um discreto colar de pérolas, seu cabelo escuro trançado em um lustroso laço, Kimberly Kildaire parecia o que ela era - uma bem sucedida e sofisticada profissional. Ninguém poderia adivinhar a vulnerabilidade profunda que Annie sabia que pairava abaixo da superfície polida.

—Angelica. — Sua mãe inclinou-se para permitir a Annie beijá-la na bochecha.

Depois de recuar, ela disse, — Mãe, este é Zach Quinn.

A expressão da sua mãe não mudou, mas Annie soube que Kimberly tinha notado tudo sobre o homem ao seu lado, desde seu terno preto, sua fivela de prata lisa e lustrosa, até sua fresca camisa branca. O colarinho aberto, que parecia tanto formal quanto relaxado. Ela quase engoliu sua língua quando saiu do quarto e o viu esperando-a na porta. O Zach selvagem já era suficiente para fundir sua mente, mas Zach brincando de ser manso... uau.

—Sr. Quinn, — sua mãe agora disse, segurando sua mão - a professora Kildaire podia não pensar particularmente bem de changelings, mas ninguém poderia jamais criticar seus modos.

—Sra. Kildaire.

Soltando sua mão, Kimberly recuou. —Entre. — Ela os levou pelo corredor da entrada para a sala de estar recuada à direita.

Existiam muito mais pessoas interagindo do que Annie esperou. —Eu pensei que isto era para ser um pequeno jantar?

O sorriso da sua mãe não fez nada para diminuir a fria desaprovação em seus olhos. —Eu convidei algumas pessoas da universidade. Eu pensei que seu... amigo sentir-se-ia mais confortável se não fosse só a família.

Era um insulto muito sutil. O professor Markson era merecedor de um jantar de família. Zach não era. O temperamento faiscou, não tanto pelo desprezo por Zach - ele era duro suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo - mas porque Annie não podia acreditar que sua mãe tentaria sabotar sua relação com Zach com tal descortesia calculada.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo de que se arrependesse, Zach apertou seu quadril ligeiramente, e disse, —estou honrado que você se deu tanto trabalho para me deixar à vontade. — Sua voz era uísque suave e calor agradável. —Eu sei o quão próxima Annie é de você, por isso estou encantado com as boas-vindas.

Annie viu a expressão de sua mãe hesitar por um segundo, mas Kimberly Kildaire não era nada senão rápida no gatilho. —Claro. Venha, eu apresentarei você. — Ela os levou para a reunião de pessoas curiosas abaixo.

Caroline foi a primeira a vir. Mesmo que ela dissesse a si mesma para não ficar, Annie se encontrou ficando tensa enquanto esperava para ver reação de Zach com sua prima. Caro era uma de suas pessoas favoritas no mundo. Ela também era bem impossivelmente atordoante. Annie nunca teve ciúmes antes do modo que sua prima atraia homens para ela como moscas para uma luz - nenhum homem havia importado o bastante. Mas Zach sim.

Ela o viu sorrir às boas vindas exuberantes de Caroline... mas era o mesmo tipo de sorriso que ele compartilhava com suas irmãs. —Parabéns por seu bebê, — ele disse, sua voz gentil.

Caroline irradiou. —Você pode ver? Eu não estou mostrando ainda. Eu mal posso esperar ficar grande como uma Madonna! Oh, e eu quero que o brilho que todo mundo fala - eu quero muito o brilho!

Os lábios de Zach contorceram-se. —Eu não acredito que você precisa se preocupar. Você já brilha.

Caroline riu. —Você é um encantador, não é?— Ela olhou para Annie. —Eu gosto dele, Annie. Ele dará a você bebês bonitos.

—Caro!— Annie não soube se ruborizava ou agradecia a sua prima por quebrar o gelo tão completamente. Várias pessoas riram, e Zach enviou-lhe um sorriso provocante, seu olhos se aquecendo de um modo que eles não faziam para Caro.

—Como você soube?— Sua mãe perguntou mordazmente. —Caroline está certa - ela está apenas mostrando. Até a maioria de mulheres não notam.

—Seu odor, Sra. Kildaire, — Zach respondeu com sinceridade aberta. —Changelings sempre sabem quando uma mulher tem uma vida dentro dela.

—Uma invasão de privacidade, você não acha?— Kimberly levantou uma sobrancelha.

Zach encolheu os ombros. —É simplesmente outro sentido. Ocorre de sermos mais aguçados nesta área - nenhuma diferença com um M-Psy que pode ver dentro do corpo, ou você mesma podendo dizer sua condição porque você sabe os sinais físicos sutis.

Annie mordeu a parte de dentro de sua bochecha para evitar interferir. Caro tomou a chance para sussurrar, — Oh, ele é bom. Onde você achou o Sr. Encantador?

Annie a lançou um olhar de represália. —Onde está Araan?

—Meu querido marido está voltando de uma reunião em Tahoe. Ele provavelmente chegará a tempo para a sobremesa. — Ela sorriu. —Eu sei o que você vai ter para a sobremesa.

Annie sentiu a mão de Zach movendo-se em sua cintura. Era óbvio que ele tinha ouvido a ultrajante predição de Caro, e que ele gostou da ideia. Porém, quando ela olhou para cima, foi para encontrar sua atenção não nela, mas em outra pessoa - um estranho para quem sua mãe tinha acabado de.

—Este é o professor Jeremy Markson, — ela estava dizendo. —Este é o... amigo de Annie, Zach Quinn.

Dado que seu próprio temperamento estava perto de acender, Annie imaginou que Zach explodiria desta vez - que ele tinha sido enfático quando disse que ele não compartilhava. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele permaneceu completamente relaxado.

—Markson. — Zach acenou sua cabeça em reconhecimento masculino. —Qual é seu campo, professor?

—Física molecular, — Markson disse. —É um assunto fascinante. Você sabe algo a respeito?

Imbecil arrogante, Annie pensou. —Não, eu não sei, professor, — ela disse antes que Zach pudesse responder. —Talvez você se importasse em me esclarecer.

O professor piscou, como se não esperasse que ela falasse. —Bem, eu...

—Diga a eles sobre seu projeto mais recente, — sua mãe encorajadora, atirando punhais em Annie.

Markson concordou e começou e explicar. Os olhos de Annie começaram a embaçar depois dos primeiros minutos. —Isto é tão interessante, — ela disse, quando ele fez uma pausa para respirar. —Você trabalha com meu pai?

—Sim. — Ele irradiou.

—Onde está papai?— Annie perguntou, deliberadamente mudando o enfoque da conversação.

Sua mãe acenou uma mão. —Você conhece seu pai. Ele provavelmente está perdido em sua pesquisa. — As palavras eram luz, mas Annie ouviu a dor que Kimberly nunca parou de sentir. —Ele prometeu que tentaria estar aqui quando o jantar fosse servido.

Que quis dizer, Annie sabia, que eles teriam sorte se o vissem esta noite. —Qual o cardápio?— Ela perguntou com um sorriso, odiando a dor que feria o olhar da sua mãe.

Kimberly brilhou. —Eu fiz seu prato vegetal favorito de entrada.— Suas palavras eram sinceras, seu amor aberto. —Não comece, Caro, — ela disse, quando Caroline abriu sua boca. —Eu fiz sua torta favorita, também.

—É por isso que você é minha melhor tia.

Felizmente, a conversação ficou leve e fácil dali em diante. Eles estavam para se dirigir ao jantar quando, maravilha-das-maravilhas, seu pai entrou. Erik Kildaire estava vestindo uma roupa amarrotada de um homem que pouco se importa, mas ele parecia estar com eles hoje, ao invés de algum lugar em sua cabeça.

Rosto de sua mãe se iluminou por dentro, e Annie sorriu. —É bom ver você, papai,— ela disse, aceitando beijo entusiasmado do seu pai na bochecha. O amor inflou em seu coração, mas era um amor que aprendeu a ser cauteloso. Ela nunca teve uma relação tão próxima com seu pai como que tinha com sua mãe, mas isso era provavelmente porque ele nunca estava perto para discutir com ela. Um tipo completamente diferente de dor.

—E quem é este?— Ele perguntou, olhando Zach de cima abaixo enquanto escorregava um braço ao redor da cintura de sua mãe.

Annie fez as apresentações, mas a reação do seu pai não foi o que ela esperou.

—Zach Quinn, — ele murmurou. —Isto é familiar. Zach Quinn. Zach— A névoa clareou. —O mesmo Zachary Quinn que publicou uma tese sobre a população de felinos selvagens de Yosemite no ano passado?

Ao lado dela, Zach movimentou a cabeça concordando. —Eu fico surpreso que você reconheça meu nome.

—Não é minha área, — seu pai reconheceu, — mas meu bom amigo Professor Ted Ingram, ficou muito animado sobre isto. Disse que esta era a melhor tese doutoral que ele viu durante sua inteira carreira.

Zach tinha um Ph.D.?

Annie podia tê-lo chutado por esconder esta informação dela, especialmente quando sua mãe a lançou um olhar de acusação. Felizmente, seu pai disse algo naquele momento e levou sua mãe para longe, deixando Zach e Annie a sós pela primeira vez desde sua chegada. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. —Guardando segredos?

Ele teve a graça de olhar um pouco embaraçado. —Para ser honesto, eu não pensei que ninguém perceberia ou até se importaria. Você me disse que eles eram pessoas da matemática e física.

—Meu pai conhece tudo sobre todo mundo. E um Ph.D. é um Ph.D.— Ela bateu um punho suavemente contra seu peito. —Se você tivesse me dito que tinha um, eu não teria me preocupado tanto sobre a reação da minha mãe – mesmo porque ela não pode argumentar contra um doutorado.

—Não é sua mãe cuja opinião me importa. O Ph.D. importa para você, Annie?— Seu olhar era cauteloso.

A alusão de vulnerabilidade pouco familiar a pegou desprevenida. —Zach, se diplomas importassem para mim, — ela honestamente disse, — eu teria me casado com o físico triplo-Ph.D. que minha mãe escolheu para mim quando eu tinha vinte e dois anos. Ou o Doutor com mais letras depois de seu nome que o alfabeto. Ou o multi-publicado grande idiota que olhou fixamente para nada além de meus peitos durante a refeição inteira.

Seu sorriso vincou suas bochechas. —O homem tinha um excelente gosto.

—Pare de me fazer corar. — Mas ela não estava, não mais. De alguma maneira, Zach Quinn ganhou a confiança de seu vulnerável coração feminino.

Isso a surpreendeu, a fez temer.

Mas antes que a emoção sombria pudesse crescer, Zach curvou-se para roçar seus lábios suavemente sobre a sua boca, agindo do modo dos changelings, sem preocupar-se que tinham um público. Quando ele se afastou, ela se inclinou para ele, o medo - se não esquecido - pelo menos temporariamente enjaulado.

**Capítulo 8**

Duas horas e meia mais tarde, Zach se encontrava na sacada bebendo café enquanto Annie estava do lado de dentro, conversando com sua prima. Deus, mas ela era tão bonita para ele, que tudo que ele queria era levá-la para sua casa, abraçá-la em segurança, e tê-la só para si mesmo.

Era uma parte inalterável dele, esta possessividade, vindo do felino e homem juntos. Mas não importam seus instintos primitivos, ele não faria isso com Annie, não a restringiria desta forma. Mesmo assim, ele precisava marcá-la - até que seu odor ficasse impregnado tão fundo em sua pele, que ninguém ousaria questionar seu direito sobre ela. Um desejo animal. Ainda que, frequentemente, o coração do animal era muito mais puro, muito mais honrado, do que o do homem. —Sr. Quinn.

Ele olhou para Kimberly Kildaire. —Por favor, chame-me Zach.

—Zach. — Um aceno de cabeça suntuoso. —Deixe-me ir direto ao ponto: do exato momento em que Angelica me contou sobre você, eu estava preparada para desgostá-lo.

—Eu imaginei.

—Eu mudei de ideia.

Zach levantou uma sobrancelha. —O Ph.D.?

—Não. Em certas áreas, qualquer macaco pode conseguir um Ph.D.— Era um elogio.

Ele lançou. —Boa coisa que eu sou um leopardo, então.

Seus lábios ameaçaram um sorriso. —Eu sempre empurrei Annie em direção a homens que são mais cerebrais que físicos.

Zach esperou com a paciência silenciosa de um predador.

—Era uma escolha consciente, — Kimberly disse sem desculpa, —meu modo de assegurar que ela nunca mais seria posta em perigo. Eu até rejeitei um brilhante engenheiro como um possível pretendente porque ele ia frequentemente trabalhar em projetos em locais distantes. Sua humanidade importava menos que o perigo ao qual ele poderia expor Annie.

Seus olhos encontraram os seus. —Para ser bastante franca, changelings elevam essa possibilidade de perigo para a nona potência. Sua própria natureza é repleta de violência selvagem.

Ele estava perplexo com essa franqueza. —Você é muito cautelosa.

—Eu sei que outros poderiam dizer que eu estou intelectualizando o preconceito, mas eu não sou nenhuma fanática. — Ela sustentou seu olhar com uma força que ele suspeitou que tivesse sido moldada para sobreviver a uma vida de dor. —Eu simplesmente quero minha filha segura. Eu a vi quase morrer uma vez - não é algo que eu queira testemunhar novamente, nunca.

Seu felino não descobriu nenhuma mentira nela. —Eu a manterei segura.

—Eu tenho um pressentimento de que você fará isso. Parece que eu cometi um erro crítico em pensar que você poderia conduzi-la a algum perigo, eu esqueci que os changelings predadores também são conhecidos por sua disposição de proteger até a morte. — Os olhos dela - os olhos de Annie - colidiram com os seus. —Mas não é por isso que eu decidi por você.

—Oh?

—É por causa do modo que você olha para ela, Zach. Como se ela fosse seu raio de sol. — Sua voz contida. —Eu quero isto para minha filha. Nunca pare de olhar para ela desse jeito.

Zach se aproximou e tocou ligeiramente em seu braço, sentindo como era frágil sua compostura naquele momento. —Eu dou a você minha palavra.

Um aceno com a cabeça rápido. —Com licença, eu devo ir me entrosar.

Enquanto ela se afastava, Zach soprou uma respiração lenta. Estava ficando claro para ele que ele teria de longe uma estrada mais difícil de seguir com Annie do que ele inicialmente pensara. Ela cresceu vendo sua mãe amar um homem que, bem francamente, não a amava do mesmo modo. Depois de um só encontro, Zach soube que Erik Kildaire era dedicado ao seu trabalho, enquanto Kimberly era dedicada a ele. A despreocupação com que Erik esmagou o coração da sua esposa uma hora atrás – beijando-a na bochecha e dizendo a ela que tinha algo importante para fazer no laboratório - tinha enfurecido Zach tanto que ele teve que lutar contra o desejo de dizer algo.

Annie nunca teria que se preocupar com aquele tipo de dor com ele. Uma vez que o felino decidia-se por uma mulher, não vacilava. A devoção era quase uma obsessão entre os de sua espécie, e ele estava em paz com isto. Mas palavras não convenceriam Annie - ela teria que ser acariciada a confiar nele, em confiar nele. Porque não só ela era cautelosa em amar, como se tornou quase amotinadamente independente em seu desejo de evitar se abrir para a dor.

Eu gosto de viver só. Eu pretendo manter isto assim.

Isto, ele pensou, o felino tomando uma posição de caça, só isso já era ruim demais. Mas mesmo enquanto o predador nele se preparava para a caça, uma feroz vulnerabilidade cresceu em seu coração. Ele precisava da confiança de Annie, precisava da certeza de saber que ela viria para ele não importasse o quê. Se ela não fizesse isso... Não, ele pensou, com a mandíbula estalando, simplesmente não é uma opção. Annie era sua. Ponto final.

—Que mágica você fez com minha mãe?— Annie perguntou, os conduzindo para dentro de seu apartamento.

—Isto é segredo. — Ele fechou a porta e perambulou atrás dela.

O coração dela entrou em hiperatividade.

Ela iria ir para a cama com ele, com este homem que ela tinha acabado de conhecer. Mas sentia como se eles nunca tivessem sido estranhos, era muito fácil estar com ele.

Cuidado, Annie.

O medo rebelou-se em uma onda traiçoeira, mostrando a imagem após imagem do rosto de Kimberly enquanto ela assistia Erik ir embora. Era isso o que lhe aguardava? Será que esta pergunta importava agora que ela tinha decidido se arriscar e enfrentar a dor quando viesse?

—Ei. — Zach a trouxe para uma pausa, sussurrando por trás de seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos fechavam-se sobre seus quadris. —Pare de pensar com tanta força.

—Eu não posso evitar isto, — ela murmurou. —Eu não sou... — Ela mordeu seus lábios, tentando pensar em um jeito de dizer isto sem mostrar o quão incrivelmente importante ele havia se tornado para ela em tão pouco tempo.

—Você não é o tipo para beijar e ir embora como se não significasse nada, — ele disse, correndo seus lábios ligeiramente acima de sua pele, induzindo a um calafrio. —Nem eu. Isto não é nenhum caso de uma noite.

—Changelings vivem por regras diferentes.

Ele a lambeu, e ela sentiu sua bolsa deslizar de sua mão para se soltar para o chão. —Zach! — Um sussurro, talvez um apelo.

Ele a abraçou mais apertado contra ele. —Nós podemos ser mais táteis que humanos, mas isto não é nada casual. É sobre amizade, sobre prazer, sobre confiança.

—Isso soa maravilhoso.

—É. — Outro beijo apertado na pele sensível de seu pescoço. —Confie em mim, Annie. Eu não a magoarei.

Naquele momento, ela quase acreditou nele. Entrelaçando suas mãos nas dele, ela deixou seu corpo derreter em seu forte calor masculino. —Você me faz sentir bonita.

—Você é mais que bonita, — ele sussurrou, —você é mais sensual que o pecado.

—Você está reclamando?— Ela soltou suas mãos enquanto ele movia as dele ao lado de seu vestido e soltando o laço que segurava tudo junto.

O laço caiu solto. —Eu não gostei do modo como Markson estava despindo você com os olhos.

—Ele não estava. — Sentindo o vestido aberto na frente, ela virou-se para que ele pudesse tirar o laço do lado interno. Ele fez... e o tecido caiu.

—Mmm. — Era um murmúrio de prazer absoluto enquanto ele começava a tirar o vestido por cima de seus braços. —Eu sou o único a quem é permitido despir você, —um beijo em seu ombro nu —mimar você.

Mimar.

A palavra lembrou-a que ele não era humano, não era nada manso. —Você é muito possessivo. — O ar atingiu suas costas, seu peito. Então o vestido estava caindo das suas pontas dos dedos para pousar no chão.

Atrás dela, ele fez um som notavelmente perto de um grunhido, uma mão acariciando a curva de sua cintura. —Você já sabia isto, Annie.

Claro que ela sabia. Um changeling-predador macho, não importa quão brincalhão, tinha possessividade incrustada em sua alma. Pelo tempo em que ela mantivesse seu interesse, ele exigiria tudo dela. Ela sabia que lhe daria o que ele quisesse... tudo menos sua fé. Isto, ela pensou, ela não tinha mais para dar. O casamento dos seus pais tinha destruído sua convicção no "para sempre" há muito tempo. Uma tristeza poderia ter acenado, entretanto Zach deslizou sua mão para descansar solta sobre seu ventre, mão grande, quente, e sombriamente possessiva, e seus pensamentos quebraram-se. —Zach?

—Shh. Eu estou olhando.

A declaração rouca fez seu corpo se contrair por dentro, suas coxas tremem. Ela estava vestindo renda preta... para ele.

—Annie. — Ele gemeu e avançou para abrir seu sutiã. —Eu quero ver.

Um momento depois, ela se encontrava de pé vestindo nada além de sua calcinha e um par de sandálias de tiras. Ela não estava de nenhum jeito pronta para a ousadia com que ele moveu-se para envolver seu seio. —Oh!— Ela tremeu ao toque, na visão erótica de sua mão nela. Sua pele estava bronzeada, cruamente masculina contra sua carne cremosa. Quando ele apertou, tudo o que ela podia fazer era não desmoronar.

—Você é tão bonita, Annie— ele espalhou os dedos de sua outra mão em seu estômago—eu poderia engolir você agora mesmo.

Completamente em transe por ele, ela levantou sua mão para alcançar e tocar seu rosto. Ele a beliscou com seus dentes, rindo quando ela saltou. —Eu quero estar na cama. Isto vai tomar algum tempo.

Seu cérebro virou purê neste momento, e quando ele se deslocou para segurá-la em seus braços, ela ficou tão surpresa, que gritou e agarrou seu pescoço. —Eu sou muito pesada, Zach. Ponha-me no chão.

—Questionando meus músculos?— Um sorriso malvado. —Beije-me.

Incapaz de resistir, ela obedeceu, não parando até que ele a deitou na cama e levantou. Seus olhos reluziram o ouro-verde do felino, fome em cada linha rígida de seu rosto. Ela assistiu, com o coração na garganta, enquanto ele tirava sua jaqueta, depois removia sua camisa. Ele era construído macio, lustroso e poderoso, um predador em forma humana.

Ela suspirou em prazer desavergonhado e viu seus olhos cintilarem quando ele se inclinou para livrar-se de seus sapatos e meias. —Agora os seus,— ele disse, movendo-se para o final da cama e tirando suas sandálias uma por uma, seguindo cada remoção com um olhar longo e lento por seu corpo.

Quando ele finalmente subiu na cama ao lado dela, ela estava tão pronta que se levantou para reivindicar um beijo ela mesma. Quando ele beliscou em seus lábios como parecia gostar de fazer, ela beliscou de volta. Ele levantou sua cabeça, sua mão fechada possessivamente acima de seu peito. —Faça isto novamente.

Olhos amplos, ela fez. Ele ronronou em sua boca. Ela quebrou o beijo para olhar fixamente para ele. —O que foi isto?

Um sorriso felino. —Nada. — Ele reivindicou seus lábios, e um segundo mais tarde ela sentiu aquela vibração novamente, aquele sinal que ele era algo diferente, changeling para sua humana. Isso a fez estremecer com vontade de esmagar os seios contra ele.

—Você ronrona, — ela acusou quando eles se separaram.

—Assim como você. — Vindo sobre ela, ele começou a beijar seu caminho para baixo na linha de seu pescoço. Ele pareceu ficar distraído entre as curvas de seus peitos, deixando-a tentar agarrar os lençóis em autêntico prazer enquanto ele chupava e beijava. Quando dentes ficaram envolvidos, ela clamou, sentindo seu corpo comprimido em um punho tão apertado, que um único toque a mandaria longe.

Ele soprou sua respiração deliberadamente através de um mamilo molhado.

Ela despedaçou-se, e o prazer era um maremoto que exigiu tudo que ela tinha. Quando ela finalmente emergiu, Zach recomeçou a exploração sensual de seu corpo, os fios de seu cabelo negro pairando sobre ela como mil dedos acariciadores. Ela correu suas mãos pela seda rústica deles, sentindo-se satisfeita e contente. E feliz.

Ele olhou acima, um sorriso preguiçoso em seus olhos. —Sim?

—Venha me beijar. — Ela nunca imaginaria que iria um dia fazer uma demanda tão descarada, mas Zach a escutou. Mesmo que ele nem sempre desse a ela o que ela queria.

Ele agitou sua cabeça. —Depois.

—Depois de que?

Sua resposta era continuar a beijá-la, indo calmamente mais para baixo. Quando seus lábios pressionaram a renda preta, ela tremeu. Ele fez isto novamente. Então ela sentiu o sussurro de algo em volta de suas coxas - olhando abaixo, ela viu sua calcinha sendo jogada ao lado da cama. —Como?

Os olhos que encontraram os seus eram selvagens, exóticos. —Eu usei uma garra para cortá-la.

—Oh. — Ela olhou para sua mão humana. —Como uma mudança muito pequena?

—Hmm. — Ele não estava prestando atenção, mais preocupado em separar suas coxas e levantar suas pernas acima de seus ombros. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão exposta, tão vulnerável. Ela esperou, estômago apertado.

Mas nada podia tê-la preparado para o êxtase de seu toque. Zach gostava de tomar seu tempo - ele a trouxe à beira da loucura repetidas vezes. Poderia tê-la apavorado apesar de que ele não fazia nenhum esforço para esconder sua própria excitação, murmurando seu prazer com cada lambida lenta. —Doce, bonita, Annie, — ele disse. —Minha Annie.

Ela descobriu que ela estava levantando seu corpo para sua boca, movendo com uma felicidade sensual que era escandalosa em seu erotismo. Ele gostou disto. Ela soube, porque ele disse a ela tanto, que sua voz chegou perto de um grunhido.

—Eu definitivamente vou morder, — ele sussurrou. E então ele o fez.

Quando ela conseguiu pensar novamente, ele estava saindo da cama. Ela exalou em prazer quando ele desnudou-se para revelar um corpo duro de estimulação.

—Olhe o que você faz comigo,— ele sussurrou, movendo-se para ajoelhar entre suas pernas. Ele acariciou com suas mãos abaixo de suas coxas. —Venha aqui.

Ela tragou ao que ele estava pedindo, sabendo que isto tinha muito mais a ver com confiança que sexo. Mas ela não podia recusar, tinha a estranha sensação de que qualquer sinal de rejeição seu o magoaria incrivelmente e profundamente. Levantando-se, ela apoiou-se em seus ombros e deixou-o suportar seu peso com seu corpo roçando acima da ponta de sua ereção. —Zach, — ela sussurrou, afogando na intimidade de seus olhos, — você me desfaz.

Seus olhos chamejaram voltando de felino para humano. —Segure-se em mim, bebê. Eu não te deixarei cair.

Com a respiração entrecortada, ela desceu sobre ele. Ele a segurou no limite. Mas ela o queria dentro dela, queria possuí-lo tão absolutamente quanto ele a possuía. Ela se moveu para baixo e estremeceu. —É demais. — O ângulo era fundo, a penetração intensa.

Ele a beijou. —Nós praticaremos até que você se acostume. — Era uma rouca promessa enquanto ele a deitava de costas, mantendo seu corpo acima do dela usando suas mãos.

—Quanta prática?— Ela envolveu suas pernas em torno da beleza esbelta de seus quadris, não mais tímida com este homem que a tratava como se ela fosse uma deusa.

Ele gemeu, retirou-se um pouco, então estocou, como se não pudesse se segurar. —Muita. — Apesar de seu cabelo úmido de suor pendendo em sua testa, e o inferno de necessidade sexual em seus olhos, ele esperou para dar a ela tempo para se ajustar.

Ela sentiu uma ternura violenta agarrar em volta de seu coração. Ele era, simplesmente, maravilhoso. Levantando os braços, ela o puxou para si e o beijou, dizendo a ele sem palavras que estava tudo bem deixar rolar.

Ele gemeu. E começou a se mover.

Annie olhou abaixo ao macho espalhado ao seu lado na manhã seguinte e sentiu seu corpo suspirar. Ele estava profundamente adormecido e era ouro escuro dourado pela luz do sol que se esgueirava pelas persianas. Ele a manteve acordada metade da noite, amando-a tão completamente que ela se sentiu possuída. Tomada. Marcada.

Recusando-se a render-se ao pânico, desistir dele para se proteger, ela traçou a tatuagem que descobriu em suas costas em algum momento durante a noite.

Ligada a um de seus bíceps, era na verdade a cauda estilizada de um dragão. As garras dianteiras do dragão descansavam em seu ombro esquerdo, o corpo sinuoso da criatura mítica estirado através de suas costas. Era um projeto atordoante... e outro exemplo da selvageria nele.

Aquela selvageria a trouxe à vida, fez o prazer arder em seu sangue.

Também a apavorou - a profundidade do que ela sentiu. Finalmente, ela entendeu de verdade por que sua mãe ficou com seu pai todos esses anos. Sua mente se encheu com o eco da voz de Kimberly numa noite chuvosa há mais de quinze anos atrás.

Seu pai costumava me chamar de seu céu.

Aquele tempo passou há muito tempo, assim como iria passar o interesse de Zach por ela. Porém mesmo depois de enfraquecida a faísca, Annie agora sabia que a tentação de ficar... esperar por outro momento em que ele poderia olhar para ela como ele uma vez costumava fazer, seria superada. Foi essa fútil esperança que manteve sua mãe amarrada ao seu pai, mas, mesmo que ela compreendesse, não era um caminho que Annie se permitiria seguir jamais.

Quebraria seu coração ver Zach olhar para ela com desinteresse em seus olhos. Ela partiria antes disto, nos primeiros sinais insidiosos de paixão em desvanecimento. Estava destinado a acontecer... mas não ainda, ela rezou. Por favor, não ainda. Com o coração apertado com uma mistura de alegria e dor, ela deitou ao lado dele, contente em deslizar as pontas de seus dedos sobre sua tatuagem e observá-lo dormir.

Isso foi quando ela notou que os lábios dele estavam sorrindo.

—Zach. — Um sussurro.

Os olhos de felino olhando os seus. —Mmm?

—Há quanto tempo você está acordado?

**Capítulo 9**

—Tempo suficiente para apreciar você me mimando. — Travessura impenitente em seus olhos. E desejo. O desejo estava ainda lá. O alívio à fez derreter de dentro para fora. —Você é bem felino.

—Quer ver?— Ele perguntou.

—Ver o que?—

—Meu felino.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. —Sério?

Ele bocejou, felino indolente a cada centímetro. —Hmm. — Sem aviso prévio, cores tremeluziram ao redor dele, clarões de luz e sombra, beleza e eternidade.

Ela segurou sua respiração até que terminou. O leopardo deitado em sua cama olhou para ela com olhos familiares. Contendo-se por sua proximidade com uma criatura tão perigosa, ela lutou para sentar-se, segurando o lençol sobre seus seios. A tentação de tocar era irresistível. Ela ergueu uma mão hesitante – uma coisa era ter a consciência que era Zach, outra bem diferente era acreditar nisto.

Quando ela não tocou, o leopardo levantou sua cabeça para sua mão. Estremecendo, ela cedeu tentação e acariciou-o. Ele relaxou, fechando seus olhos em contentamento. Fez seu temor se transformar em encanto. —Eu acho que eu acabei de ser enganada. — Mas acariciando ele, adorando ele, não era nenhum sacrifício.

Quando o brilho veio novamente, ela ficou totalmente quieta. Alguns instantes depois, sua mão descansava nas costas musculosas de um homem tão sensual, que fez seu coração saltar simplesmente olhando para ele.

—Então?— Ele perguntou.

Ela se aconchegou nele, posicionando seu corpo de forma que eles deitassem cara a cara, sua mão agora em seu ombro. —Você é magnífico, e você sabe disso.

Por uma vez, ele não sorriu. —É demais para lidar?

—Não. — Ela fez uma careta. —Eu dei essa impressão?

—Só checando. — Ela conseguiu um sorriso desta vez, um lento e preguiçoso, que arrastava coisas baixas e profundas nela. —Algumas mulheres gostam da ideia de estar com um changeling, mas acham a realidade mais dura de aceitar.

—Algumas mulheres?— Uma labareda espinhosa de ciúme.

Seu sorriso alargou. —Não que eu saiba.

Ela sentiu seu estremecimento de lábios. —Claro que não, Sr. Inocente.

—Ei, você é a pessoa que me levou para o mau caminho. — Ele correu sua mão até seu bumbum em uma carícia possessiva. —Eu acredito me lembrar de você exigindo que eu fizesse "a coisa de lamber" mais uma vez.

Seu corpo aceso para vida sensual. Decidindo lutar fogo com fogo, ela disse, — Você não chegou a dar meus prêmios ontem.

Travessura sensual em seus olhos. —Sim, eu fiz. Com interesse. E então novamente.—

—Gato. — Envolvendo seus braços ao redor dele, ela esfregou seu nariz afetuosamente contra seu. Pareceu natural, fácil. Ele fez um som de satisfação e se moveu até que ela estava debaixo dele, contato pele-a-pele por toda parte. Era sexual, mas também era algo mais. Toque pelo toque, abraçando porque parecia bom.

—Quanto tempo o carinho dura?— Ela perguntou meio-séria. Fazer amor com ele era tão atordoantemente bonito, mas este tipo de contato simples... era de alguma maneira mais profundo, indo além de prazer para uma espécie de confiança que a deixava ofegante.

Zach beijou sua bochecha, sua mandíbula, seu queixo. —Sempre. Não tocar é anormal para nós.

Ela se lembrou do afeto fácil que ela testemunhou no piquenique. —Eu estou achando que não se aplica a estranhos.

—Não.

—Isto é bom, — ela disse, tragando uma pulsação inesperada de dor na ideia de estar do lado de fora do círculo de seu clã. Se ela fosse sua companheira - Ela cortou esse pensamento de uma vez, mais que um pouco apavorada com a ideia de estar amarrada em uma relação que não oferecia nenhuma fuga... não importando se o amor morreu. —Eu não sou fácil com as pessoas que eu não conheço bem,— ela disse para cobrir a explosão súbita de medo.

—Estarão ao seu encargo os privilégios de pele, bebê. — Ele traçou círculos em seu ombro. —O clã pegará as pistas.

— "Privilégios de pele"'?

—O direito de tocar. — Ele beijou o canto de sua boca.

Ela perguntou-se se alguma vez se cansaria deste jogo. —Eu acho que você tem privilégios de pele totais então.

Um som de prazer macho satisfeito consigo mesmo. Fê-la rir, ele era tão sem vergonha sobre isto. E isso foi quando ela soube. Ela era demais filha da sua mãe. Ela amaria só uma vez. E ela amaria para sempre.

Zach era ele.

Por ele, ela quebrara todas as regras, o permitira em sua casa, em sua própria alma. Por ele, ela saltaria no abismo e se preocuparia sobre as contusões mais tarde. Porque às vezes, não existia nenhuma escolha.

—Ei. — Sua voz era um rouco murmúrio. —Qual é o problema, Anjo?

Ela agitou sua cabeça, contente que ele não era Psy, que ele não podia ler sua mente. —Ame-me, Zach. —Sempre.

Mas ela soube que ele não tinha entendido o que ela tinha pedido, não prometendo o que ela precisava. Não importou. Ele era seu, se só por agora, e ela entesouraria todo momento daquela alegria. A dor podia esperar até depois que ele se fosse.

**Capítulo 10**

Um mês depois de seu primeiro encontrou com Annie, Zach sentou-se em um dos pedregulhos do tamanho de carros dispersos ao redor de Yosemite e perguntou-se que diabo ele estava fazendo errado. Ele passou cada noite desde o dia do piquenique com ela. Ela era fogo em seus braços, morna, bonita, e amorosa... mas ela continuava a reter uma parte dela mesma.

A maioria dos homens não teria notado. Mas ele não era a maioria dos homens. Toda vez que ela recusava sua oferta para ajudá-la de qualquer modo, toda vez que ela colocava sua independência ao redor dela como um escudo, ele notava. Feria o felino, confundia o homem. —Mercy, eu posso ouvir você.

Uma ruiva alta saltou de um galho alguns metros na frente dele. —Só porque eu deixei.

Ele bufou. —Você estava fazendo suficiente barulho como um rebanho de elefantes. — Ele lançou à sentinela uma garrafa sobressalente de água.

—Eu não queria ofender seu ego masculino me esgueirando, — Mercy disse, empoleirando-se em um pedregulho oposto a ele. —Não quando você parece tão patético.

—Nossa, tão atencioso de sua parte.

—Eu posso ser uma garota direta. — Ela bebeu um pouco de água. —Deixe-me adivinhar— você acasalou com a pequena professora?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Oh, pooor faaavooor, — Mercy prolongou. —Como se você trouxesse alguém a não ser sua companheira para o Círculo do Clã.

—Ela está lutando com o elo, — ele se achou dizendo. —Por quê?

—Você é a fêmea. Diga-me você.

—Hmm. — Mercy tampou a garrafa e bateu-a contra sua perna. —Ela disse por quê?— Ele olhou fixamente para ela.

Mercy revirou seus olhos. —Você disse a ela que ela é sua companheira, não disse?

—Ela é um pouco resistente à ideia de compromisso. — Aquela resistência o frustrava até a morte, mas ele estava tentando ser paciente. Não só por que se importava com sua felicidade, mas também queria que ela confiasse nele o suficiente para fazer a escolha – mesmo que só existisse uma resposta que ele aceitaria. —Eu não acredito que ela reagiria bem à parte "até que a morte os separe".

—Então você está fazendo a escolha por ela?— Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. —Arrogante.

A raiva flamejou. —Eu quero dar-lhe tempo para se sentir confortável comigo.

—Está funcionando?

—Eu achava que sim, mas o elo não veio à tona. — O elo de companheirismo era uma coisa instintiva, mas a fêmea normalmente tinha que aceitá-lo de alguma forma para ele ir de possibilidade para verdade. —Está me deixando em pedaços, Mercy. — O leopardo estava perdido, machucado. O que estava errado com ele que Annie não o queria?

—Converse com ela, seu idiota. —Mercy agitou sua cabeça. —Será que passou pela sua pequena cabeça de macho que talvez ela esteja se protegendo no caso de você se decidir se saciar com um pouco de sexo quente, então lhe dar o fora?

Ele rosnou. —Ela sabe que eu nunca faria isto. É sobre compromisso – ela tem medo de confiar a alguém com seu coração. — Ele não podia culpá-la, não depois do que ele tinha visto do casamento de seus pais.

—Corrija-me eu se eu estiver errada, — Mercy disse, —mas você dois não estão praticamente colados durante o último mês? As conversas no clã dizem que você fez tudo menos se mudar para casa dela.

—Sim, e daí?

—Deus, Zach, eu pensei que você fosse esperto. — Segurando a garrafa entre seus joelhos, ela levantou suas mãos para fazer novamente seu rabo-de-cavalo. —Soa para mim como se ela já estivesse comprometida com você.

Ela havia dado a ele uma chave de seu apartamento, do lugar que era seu porto seguro. Seu coração se esmagou contra suas costelas. Não, ele pensou, ele não podia ter cometido esse grande engano. —Mas o elo—

—Certo, — Mercy interrompeu. —Talvez você esteja certo, e sua Annie vá pirar sobre o acasalamento, mas vamos dizer suas surpreendentes habilidades Psy de ler mentes estejam erradas.

Ele rosnou.

—E ela esteja pronta para arriscar tudo por você. O que a estaria impedindo de dar o passo final?— Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. —Você sabe o ditado que nós temos. Os humanos tendem a pensar que leopardos changelings são afetuosos, mas casuais.

—Não é isto, — ele insistiu. —Eu disse a ela que era sério desde o começo.

—Deixe-me compartilhar um segredo com você, Zach. Os homens têm dito coisas a mulheres por séculos. Então eles partem nossos corações.

A mente de Zach se encheu com a memória do rosto desfeito de Kimberly Kildaire enquanto Erik Kildaire ia embora. Promessas, ele pensou, muitas e muitas promessas quebradas.

—O único modo, — Mercy continuou, —de você ganhar sua confiança, poderia ser esquecer o orgulho que parece vir embutido no cromossomo Y. Você está pronto para entregar seu coração e esperar que ela não acabe com a vida dele?

Ele encontrou seu olhar. —Você tem um traço de crueldade, Mercy.

—Muito obrigada. — Terminando sua água, ela lançou-lhe a garrafa. —Seria melhor eu ir—tenho que encontrar Lucas.

Ele observou-a subir de volta nas árvores, suas palavras resvalando nele. Ele realmente tinha sido tão idiota, a ponto de pensar que sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Annie enquanto estava tão errado? Mais importante, ele estava disposto a engolir sua necessidade de domínio, de controle, e pôr a decisão mais importante de sua vida nas mãos dela? E se ela o rejeitasse? A dor dessa ideia era paralisante.

Annie terminou de colocar suas coisas no lugar com as mãos ávidas. Eram cinco horas de sexta-feira, o que significava que ela tinha o fim de semana inteiro para passar com Zach. Ele tinha prometido mostrá-la alguns dos tesouros secretos de sua floresta, e ela estava ansiosa. Claro, ela pensou com um sorriso, ainda que ele lhe dissesse que queria assistir ao canal de entretenimento todo o fim de semana, ela teria tido a mesma reação. Ela adorava estar com ele, com seu comportamento provocador e tudo. Especialmente desde que ela ficou ótima em provocá-lo de volta.

—Ei, Professora.

—Zach!— Ela foi abraçá-lo. —O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sua expressão era solene. —Eu preciso conversar com você.

Seu estômago deu um nó. —Oh. — Ela recuou, tentando parecer tranquila.

—Mercy estava certa, — ele disse.

Annie sabia quem Mercy era, tinha conhecido a sentinela no piquenique. —Sobre o quê?

—Você está esperando eu deixá-la.

O mundo desabou debaixo de seus pés. Ela tremeu, incapaz de se mover, enquanto ele fechou a porta e caminhou para ela. —Eu nunca deixarei você, Annie. — Envolvendo suas bochechas em suas mãos, ele apertou sua testa apertada contra a dela. —Não a menos que você me peça. — Ele fez uma careta. —Na verdade, nem assim eu deixarei você. Só pra você saber.

—O-o que?

—Você é minha companheira, — ele disse simplesmente. —Você está em meu sangue, em meu coração, em minha alma. Deixar você me cortaria em pedaços.

O quarto girou ao redor ela. —Eu preciso me sentar. — Ele a deixou, deixou-a se apoiar contra sua escrivaninha.

—Companheira?— Ela sussurrou.

—Sim. — Seu rosto ficou sombrio. —É um compromisso para toda vida. Mercy estava certa sobre uma coisa, mas eu estou certo sobre isto - você não está muito entusiasmada com isto, está?

Ela não respondeu sua pergunta, sua mente dando voltas. —Você está certo que eu sou... ?

—Bebê, eu estava certo no primeiro dia que nós nos encontramos. Você é perfeita para mim.

Isso trouxe lágrimas para seus olhos, porque ele era perfeito para ela, também. Justamente. —Zach, eu... — Ela piscou, tentando pensar através do trovão de emoção. —Eu nunca pensei que eu me casaria, — ela admitiu. —Mas não é com compromisso que eu tenho um problema. É o que vem depois. Uma confissão feita numa voz que ameaçava se quebrar. —É este terror gelado que a promessa, o amor, um dia se transformará em uma armadilha.

—Eu sei.

—Ela ainda espera, — Annie se achou dizendo. —Por um presente de dia dos namorados, ou de aniversário, ou só uma palavra amorosa. Ela ainda espera.

—Oh, querida. — Ele tentou chegar mais perto, mas ela levantou sua mão, lutando para pensar, entender.

—Eu poderia sobreviver a você me deixando, — ela disse, —mas eu não poderia sobreviver a você parando de me "ver". — E o elo de companheirismo a deixaria sem saída. Era verdadeiramente para sempre.

—Isto é algo que você nunca terá que temer, — Zach disse, em resoluta declaração. —Não é possível para companheiros ignorarem um ao outro.

—Mas...

—Sem, mas, — ele disse, com um movimento cortante da mão. —Eu nunca deixarei de ver você, nunca deixarei de amar você. Os companheiros não podem se fechar um ao outro.

Parte sua queria agarrar essa promessa e nunca soltá-la. Mas outra parte sua, a parte que tinha sido capturada antes pela dor, então o medo de uma mãe, era hesitante. Ela estava pronta para dar esse passo baseada na promessa de um homem? Ela estava pronta para desistir da liberdade pela qual lutou toda vida para atingir? —Eu estou com tanto medo, Zach.

—Ah, Annie. Você não sabe? Meu felino é dedicado a você. Se você pedisse para rastejar, eu rastejaria.

Isso a quebrou, o modo que ele rasgou seu coração e jogou a seus pés. Trêmula, ela colocou dois dedos contra os lábios dele. —Eu nunca pediria isto.

—Nem eu. — Seus lábios se movendo contra seu toque. —Confie em mim.

Estava aí, o ponto crucial disso. Ela o adorava, amava além de razão, mas confiança... confiança era uma coisa mais difícil. Então ela examinou aquele rosto orgulhoso, o coração selvagem do leopardo interior, e soube que poderia existir uma só resposta. Ela recusou-se a deixar o medo desenganá-la da promessa de glória.

—Eu confio,— ela disse, cortando a última linha de segurança que a segurava acima das profundezas insondáveis do abismo. —Eu confio em você mais do que eu já confiei em qualquer um. — Algo apertou em seu peito naquele segundo e então estalou, a deixando ofegante. Ela se agarrou instintivamente em Zach, e ele a segurou apertado, enterrando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Quando ela pôde respirar novamente, ela enredou seus dedos suavemente em seu cabelo. —Zach?

Ele estremeceu. —Deus, eu estava tão assustado que você fosse dizer não.

Ela sentiu isto então - seu terror, seu amor, sua devoção. Era como se ela tivesse uma linha direta para sua alma. A beleza a atordoou. —Oh meu Deus. — Não existiria nenhuma forma deste elo jamais deixar qualquer um deles ignorar um ao outro. —Zach, eu adoro você. — Ela podia finalmente admitir, precisava admitir, precisava dizer a ele que ele não estava só.

—Eu sei. — Ele apertou-a até que uma onda de amor saboroso com a fúria primitiva do felino atingiu o elo entre eles. —Eu posso sentir você dentro de mim.

Ela também podia, ela pensou silenciosamente maravilhada, ela também podia.

Uma semana depois, Annie sentou-se no colo de Zach, bloqueando sua visão do jogo de futebol. Ele se levantou para beijá-la. —Quer brincar, Professora?

Ela sempre queria brincar com ele. Mas eles tinham coisas para discutir. —Não, isto é negócio.

Ele desligou o jogo. —Então?

—Então nós temos que ter uma cerimônia de casamento.

—Nós estamos acasalados. — Um grunhido despejado fora de sua boca. —Por que o inferno nós precisamos ter um casamento? Aquelas coisas deixam todo mundo louco. Ano passado, eu vi um homem adulto chorar durante os planos.

Uma vez, ela tinha se perguntado como na terra mulheres changeling ousavam enfrentar seus companheiros quando os homens começavam a grunhir. Agora ela sabia – assim com ela, essas mulheres sabiam que o céu poderia cair e a terra poderia se desintegrar, mas seus companheiros nunca as machucariam. —Você não disse que nós iríamos ter uma cerimônia de acasalamento?

—Não é realmente uma cerimônia. — Ele fez uma careta. —Mais uma celebração por estarmos juntos.

Ela não podia evitar. Ela levantou o braço para acariciar os dedos por seu cabelo. —Está ficando mais forte, — ela disse.

—Continuará fazendo isto. — Sua careta se transformou em um sorriso que bateu direto no seu coração. —Até quando nós tivermos cento e vinte anos, eu ainda irei querer rastejar por você todinha.

—Zach, você é um perigo. — E ela o amava por isto. Estava verdadeiramente começando ver o que ela tinha ganhado quando aceitou o acasalamento. Era uma necessidade poderosa, quase maligna, mas também era um vinculo do mais profundo, o amor mais inabalável. Até quando ele não estava com ela, ela o sentia amando-a bem no fundo. —Nós precisamos ter um casamento, — ela disse, persuadindo ele com um beijo lento, — porque meus pais precisam ver-me casando, e Caro já está escolhendo um enorme vestido de dama de honra. — Então ela negociou o que ela sabia que seria o golpe mortal para quaisquer objeções adicionais. —A felicidade deles é importante mim.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro. —Tudo bem. Quando?

—Eu estava pensando na primavera para ambas as cerimônias.

—Isto está longe. — Ele deslizou suas mãos debaixo de seu suéter, tocando a pele. —Nós podíamos fazer isto no Natal. Um presente para nós dois.

—Não, — ela disse, acariciando sua nuca com suas pontas dos dedos. —Tem que ser na primavera. Eu quero tudo vivo e crescente, — Assim como ela se sentia que estava crescendo, abrindo, tornando-se. —E eu já tenho meu presente.

Olhos da cor do oceano mais profundo cintilando com curiosidade felina. —Sim?

—Há muito tempo atrás, durante o Natal eu estava no hospital, — ela disse a ele, recuperando uma memória que uma vez tinha sido dolorosa, mas estava agora cheia de maravilha, — eu desejei alguém que fosse meu, alguém com quem eu pudesse brincar, dividir todos os meus segredos. — Nunca que ela poderia imaginar o surpreendente resultado final de um desejo de muito tempo atrás.

Ele moveu suas mãos para baixo para fechá-las sobre suas coxas. —Você está me chamando de seu presente?

—Sim. — Ela sorriu. —Como você sente sobre isto?

—Como se fosse minha vez de ser desembrulhado. — Ele mordiscou em sua boca. —Faça isto devagar.

Sua risada se misturou com a dele e o som pareceu luz de estrelas em sua pele, como a promessa de para sempre... como uma lambida de "májica."

1 NR: "Sit on o shelf" é uma expressão utilizada para dizer que a pessoa "ficou pra titia".

2 NR: "plassteel" seria um aço maleável, deixamos no original por ser uma substância ainda não inventada.

59


End file.
